Rebeccas Revenge
by Evamylee
Summary: About Revy's past, why she's the way she is. Maybe going into her future. Rock is no pathetic loser in this one. Hints of Balalaika and Chang, Benny and Jane. It's mainly about Revy because I love her. She is the most motherfuckin sexy badass I've ever had the pleasure of seeing/reading. There will be Lemon I guess.
1. Chapter 1

_About Revy's past, why she's the way she is. Maybe going into her future. Rock is no pathetic loser in this one, Revy get's a lot of revenge, a lot of action in both ways. Hints of Ballalaica and Chang, Benny and Jane. It's manly about Revy because I love her. She is the most motherfuckin sexy badass I've ever had the pleasure of seeing/reading. ^^_

_There will be Lemon, I guess. _

_(I just wanted to add, english is not my first language ((I'm sure you can tell -.-)) and that this is my first Fanfiction ever. So please don't be to hard on me. ^^)_

**Rebeccas Revenge**

„Ya called for me Sis?"

„Yes Rebecca."

„So, what is it you need me for?" Revy said while leaning against the wall and lighting a cigarette.

Balalaika turned around in her chair to eye Revy and said „A job, of course. I thought you'd be the perfect Person for this one."

Revy looked up „If the payment is right i don't really care for the rest."

„Oh I don't have any money for you this time." Balalaika said calmly while clipping a cigar.

Revy stood their for a moment before bursting out laughing. „Good one Sis. But you don't really expect me to believe ya think I'm gonna do you a favor without any reward?" she chuckled.

„Oh no, of course not, just no money this time. I thought about a name as reward."

Revys look got serious „A name?"

Balalaika lit her cigar inhaled deeply and continued „Last week two of our comrades got missing. I believe they're still alive and I want them back as soon as possible. We did researches the whole week and came to a certain person who must be their kidnapper. I investigated him and his rotten life story. It was pretty boring until I came to one name, one of his victims. Amanda Lin."

Revy froze. „W- what d-did you just say?" Her cigarette was smoking out on the floor, dropped and forgotten.

„So I searched her, just to be sure, and what i came across was no pleasure at all. I always thought you're father or someone just raped you till you decided to shoot him, opening your path of a criminal. But I'm nearly a bit sorry for crossing this story and I don't even know details."

Revy was completely speechless. She just stared into the space between her an Balalaika. She didn't expect something like that. She didn't even expect her past to haul in ever again at this point in her life.

„The name." Was all she could think of so she said it out loud.

„I understand but let me explain first." Revy's eyes shoot to Balalaika with a glare in them which screamed for murder. „You'll get the name, calm down will you? Sit down have another cigarette, do you like some Vodka while I'm explaining?"

Later...

A loud knock came from the door at Roanapurs Ripp-Off Church. Eda got to the door drowsy and yelled „Yeah Yeah I'm right there, stop making such a fuckin' noise!" The nun not wearing much but an almost white see through tank-top and dark blue panties opened the door.

„Hey there bitch it's three in the morning, when you want some booze go to a bar. I'm not down for it tonight."

„Just shut up Eda, I got some work." Revy said while kicking the door open and stepping into the church.

„And there she goes." Eda said to herself. Despite her words Eda got a bottle of Rum from her fridge and two glasses and sat down opposite of Revy. „You don't seem in a good mood tonight" She said while pouring them the drinks. Revy took her glass and gulped a massive amount of the drink. „Do you smoke in you're bedroom?" she asked calmly. „Yeah but why are you so polite to even ask?" Revy just lit herself a cigarette and faced her glass. Eda, not sure how to handle this strange and quiet Revy asked „ Did anything happen?"

Revy took another sip of her rum and said „ Balalaika got a job for me but I don't think I can handle it myself."

Eda faltered „So you came to me" she slowly said in disbelief. „Yeah i fuckin´ came to you, got a problem with that?!" Revy suddenly burst out. Eda cracked a smile „Not if you´re acting normal again. But i don't get why you don't ask Dutch or Rock to help you."

„I need someone who has no problem with shooting people or telling me what's right or wrong. So here I am." She said calmly again.

„Ok and what is this job Fryface got you?" Eda asked.

„She wants me to find the murderer of my mom." Revy said while pouring herself another glass of Rum.

Eda was simply in shock. First of all she never heard Revy use a word like mom. Second, why the fuckin' hell did Revy come to HER with such a request. And what does Fryface have to do with that shit? The Hell? She never heard Revy even mention the tiniest bit of her past, and now, to find the killer of her mother?

Revy took a deep breath and continued „ Fryface misses two men and thinks he has them, now she wants me to find him. She said I have to bring him to her, then I can do what ever I wanna do with him." A wicked grin was on her face and her eyes were shadowed.

Eda asked „ Why do you think you need my help? I mean I totally understand you're point but I have to admit I'm a little concerned about you and emotional breakouts in this story. Don't get me wrong but you really can go berserk if you want to."

Revy looked up to her with clear vision again „But that's exactly why I'm asking you to help me. It pisses me extremely of but I know it myself and I have to admit it. I just can't fuck up on this job."

„As far as I know you never fucked up." Eda was serious now. Revy looked at her „Then let's simply keep that up."

„I got you." Eda still said with a serious expression.

Nobody ever wanted to admit it, especially not around Revy, but everybody who knew her longer than 10 minutes wondered what got her so hard. Eda was her best friend, even if both of them would happily take a bullet to their head than admitting so. But Eda wanted to know, she wanted to know all of her friends past. What made her the killer she was and what it took to get her as hard as she was now.

„So I guess you got the name?" Eda asked as she lit a cigarette.

„No not now." The redhead answered with a sour expression. „Fryface wanted to wait until there's a plan." She said clenching her teeth.

„You know Revy, I know I will be regretting what am I about to say, but I'm glad I can help you with this."

„Why?"

„I knew I would regret it." The nun said tightening up. „I want to help you. Maybe you didn't notice but I don't have the desire to kill you (which means so much like „I love you" in Roanapur) and I'd like to see you free from you're grief.

„Oh don't get all sappy" Revy answered with a huge grin on her face. „Right now I don't wanna kill you either, would I've come here otherwise?"

Eda grinned back at her rival. „So what's the plan?"

„Fryface gave me his location, likely number of men and free access to all weapons and vehicles we're gonna need."

„Is there any reward?" Eda asked suspiciously.

Revy remained silent.

„I already thought so." Eda shook her head.

„I get if you don't wanna do it." Revy said holding her anticipation. She really thought they had something nearly like friendship. But not in this fuckin' town. Not with killers and other criminals all around the place. She nearly laughed at herself, who was she fooling she was one herself.

„I already said I'll do it but you owe me one baby girl." The blonde was laughing.

„Let's forget about this night tomorrow." Revy said with anger in her voice and relive in her thought.

„Deal" Eda said „But let's first make a plan."

_The next day at the Lagoon office..._

„What are you doing?!" Dutch yelled at Revy.

„Ya heard me I'm taking a week off." She answered nonchalantly.

In the background Rock and Benny tried hard to hold their laughter. Dutch was completely perplex. „You can't just came in here telling me you're taking a week off. I'm your employer and I say you're staying here. What do ya think I'm gonna do without you, we won't be able to do jobs for a whole week."

„Oh stop whining Dutchy, you got Rock and you are no baby yourself."

„Rock and me is one thing, but when it comes to a big fight you will defiantly be missing. I'm not gonna risk that. I'm not suicidal after all. You're staying!" her boss shouted at her.

„I'm sorry for you Dutch but I'm going, ya gotta call Balalaika if you wanna complain."

„Balalaika? Did she give you a job or what?" Dutch asked more calm then before after hearing the name of the russian Mafia head.

„I just said, you gotta call her if you wanna know more, not sure if she want's me to shut up."

Eda chuckled at the onesided shouting duell with Dutch and Revy. She was standing in the door chewing on her bubblegum waiting for Revy to get going. She didn't wear her usual nun uniform but a tight pair of jeans, a dark red tank top, combat boots and her usual pink sunglasses.

„Revy I think we should get our asses to the office." She said looking at her watch. Revy turned and said „I'm really sorry Dutchy but I ain't got no choice." While waving him goodbye.

After the two left Dutch turned to Rock „You'll get after them. Benny and I can't do much while you're all gone, but I wanna know what the hell is going on. Just make sure they don't see you and you're not getting in the way of Balalaika. I'm here waiting for your report."

Rock sighed „ Ok sure boss, but if it's getting too hot I'm coming back."

„Thank God at least one of my Gunmen has a brain." Dutch said agreeing.

_One hour later in the car..._

„Do you think we overdid it?" Eda asked Revy as she looked on the backseat of their Rover which was stuffed with guns and ammunition. (The trunk was stuffed aswell)

„Nah, after all we will have to take out about 140 men, to get to the target. We should think about a place to stay when we're there."

Eda took a map and observed it. „There's a small Inn at the edge of the city. It looks separated."

„Sounds good."

_In the other car..._

Rock was glad Balalaika had no problem in him following the two girls. She even gave him one of her cars so he could find them on the board computer via GPS. This really made it much easier for him to follow them and not get caught.

His shoulder long hair was tied up to a small, low ponytail and he wore a black muscle shirt and combat jeans and boots. He pushed his sunglasses back and then lit himself a cigarette. This will be an adventure he thought.

A Year after he joined Dutchs little delivery company he had his first homicide. Sometimes he thought that he really lasted long, after all this was Roanapur. The city of pleasure and crime. That was two years ago. He remembered it if it was yesterday. The Lagoon company was on it's way back home after a job. Roanapur was already in sight when 12 boats surrounded them. It was one of the little Mafiosi who had a problem with the big bosses like Chang and Balalaika. They delivery they made was for Chang so these Punks thought they could enter them and knock them out. Revy and Dutch almost got rid of them but one hid behind a container, aiming at Revy. Only Rock noticed him. He jumped onto Revy and took the bullet into his shoulder instead of her head. The rage he felt against this stranger for nearly killing Revy was all it took for Rock to take one of her Cutlass and shoot this little punk. Since then Revy made jokes about him for saving her like in on of the movies. In one of their seldom and calm moments alone she told him with a serious expression ‚once you taste blood you'll crave it'. At first he didn't want to believe her, but she was right. Once he pulled the trigger he no longer could deny that it wouldn't make any difference if he did it twice or more.

Killing was easy if you digest the first shock, it was as easy as breathing. At first he told himself, those are only murderers themselves, or they are dealing drugs to young teenagers and ruin their life, or sell women and children to a life of slavery, rape and eventually murder. But after some time he realized he already was a killer himself. And all this for that one girl who was no good for him. Someone might call her a monster for killing people with a grin on her lips, but Rock knew there was more behind her pleasure of killing people. Once he dared to ask her for her past. That's when his second bullet hit his arm this time. But that day he swore he will ask her again one day. One day maybe he'll know what made that beauty the cold blooded killer she is.

_Late noon..._

Revy just parked the car and lit a cigarette leaning onto the car. Eda got around and joined her. „Did he really think we wouldn't notice? After all we got a car from Balalaika too." Eda said amused.

„Dunno, but let's surprise him. I say we'll get our room and wait for him."

„Yep, sounds fun." The blonde said while stepping on her cigarette.

_Room 13_

„That dipshit really got a room in this Inn. How dumb can someone be." Revy ranted while closing the door behind her.

„What room did he take?" Eda asked from her bed, where she was waiting for Revy to come from sneaking after Rock.

„15, just two doors away"

„Bwahaha, oh Romeo you dumbass." Eda laughed hard. „Let's storm his room and make him shit his pants."

„Eda he isn't as whiny and scareable like he was in the beginning, I won't say he is a Gunman but he will try to shoot you when you just go smashing his door."

„So what, you want him for yourself, then go hurry and get him." Eda said bored letting herself fall down onto the mattress of her bed.

„I don't want him for myself you little bitch of a nun." Revy barked „You can have him if you want to. As long as he wants you're fat ass." She added with a wide smirk.

„Oh come on, you had you're eyes set on him till he got here. And since he started being a badass he looks even hotter."

„I won't deny how glad I'm about that white collar look gone, but hot? Are you serious?"

Knock Knock

„Shit, I'll get it" Revy said.

„What the hell do yo..."

„Hey there Revy you know I can here you two screaming at each other all along the hallway." Rock said with a wide smile on his face. Eda laying on her bed, just popped a bubble of her gum, burst out in laughter. „Oh he got us."

„Well then get you're ass in here." Revy muttered.

Rock entered the room still smiling.

„So I guess Dutch wants to know what's going on?" Revy said while siting down on her bed. She pulled out her Cutlass to clean them.

„Don't tell me you didn't saw this coming." Rock answered as he took a seat next to Eda.

„And what are you doing now that you're here?" Revy observed the parts of her Cutlass.

„Let him stay the night and let's have a little fun together heh?" Eda said with her flirting mode on max.

Both Revy and Rock didn't say anything and just ignored her. „Bah You guys are no fun at all. It was a joke ok?"

Rock: „So what are you here for anyway?"

Revy: „That's none of your business. You can tell Dutch this too."

Eda „Two of Balalaikas men disappeared last week, we are after the person she thinks has them. We gotta hunt em down and take the leader to her so she can punish him."

Revy stared at Eda in disbelief. „What the FUCK?! Can't you just shut your mouth please. What the hell is wrong with you stupid little cunt?"

„Oh come on. Fryface never said we can't tell him. She even gave him a car to follow us. So what."

Revy still starred at her shaking her head slightly.

„But that's odd." Rock commented „If some of Balalaikas men are missing why isn't she already out there herself? That's what everybody would expect of her. I've seen her getting all furious when those twins murdered some of her men. Almost the whole city was a fuckin' warzone. And now she's just leaning back and watch you two doing her work? I'm sorry but you're not telling me the truth."

„Thanks a lot Eda." Revy sarcastically said while putting her gun back together. Eda looked like she just realized her mistake.

She frowned and replied „Ok I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told him."

„You don't say."Revy aimed at Rocks head while putting a cigarette in her mouth. She put the gun down and started working on the other one.

„Yeah well, bad for you, we won't tell you more." Eda crossed her arms and leaned back on the bed.

„Good I assume she will have good reasons to send you both." Rock gave up „But I'm staying to observe, since hiding from you was such a big fail in the first place. I know you act like it's not true but Dutch worries about you Revy. As long as I can tell him you're ok I will. And of course I wanna know myself."

Eda chuckled „Owww, how cute. They wanna know if you're allright Honeybaby." Revy was grinding her teeth and tried hard not to shoot anybody. She put her guns back in their holsters.

„Rock go home, I don't have any use for you, you will only be in my way." She muttered.

„No."

„What was that?"

„Simply a no" he said while smiling at her.

Revy jumped off the bed shouting at him. „What do you mean NO. You can't just say fuckin' NO. I don't want you here. I don't need you here. Piss off and go home."

„No"

Eda watched silently, slightly amused. She didn't mind it one bit having Rock as support.

„What you wanna do about it Revy? Pulling out your Cutlass isn't gonna work anymore to threaten me. You did it to often already you know."

„I never intended to." She shouted at him while pulling them out.

He pointed one finger at the pistols in her hands.

„OH FUCK YOU!" she put them back in their holsters under her arms. „GO GET DOWN AND GET US SOME BOOZE!"

Rock got up obviously happy and turned towards the door. „Eda you want anything too?"

„Ah just some Bacardi, thanks Romeo." She grinned.

_Some time later..._

Revy: „ Wait for it... aaaaand there she goes, hah!" she chuckled. Revy and Rock were just watching Eda passing out on her bed. They were waiting for Edas head to hit the wall behind her.

Revy: „I told you she can't drink more than me." She said with a huge grin.

Rock: „Is that really something to brag about?"

Revy: „Of course it is. I'm still holding my record of the Yellow Flag. That little Bitch tried me several times and never won. One time she was close, but that was just not my day. I was still recovering from a huge gunfight from a job that day."

Rock just shook his head and took another sip of his Bacardi. „You know, sometimes I think the reason of your death will be alcohol poisoning. That will be really ridiculous and embarrassing for you and your name Two Hands. Not getting killed in a bigass fight or outlive everybody gathering all your money and live your life somewhere else, but dying from too much alcohol." He shook his head again.

„That won't happen. I can take a lot. Despite that ya know Rock I am already dead." her sight was blurry as she leaned to the wall behind her, a small smile on her face.

„Ya know what I meant." Rock said angrily. „I think I'm going back too my room. Tomorrow will be a long day I guess?"

„That's damn right Rockybaby."

„Well then." He got up. „ Care for a last smoke outside? It's gettin too stuffy in here."

Revy's eyes focused on Rock standing there in the middle of the room waiting for her response. „Yah sure, why not?"

She could need a little bit of fresh air.

Rock closed the door behind Revy and stepped to her side. She lit two cigarettes and gave one to him. Both inhaled deeply as they stood there next to each other looking out into the night.

„Revy?"

„Hm?"

„Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

Revys eyes drifted slowly sideways to him with a look he couldn't read. He already thought he crossed the line as she spoke.

„The guy who got Balalaikas men is an old Buddy of mine, she gave me the job to make sure he gets what he deserves."

Rock stared to the ground not knowing what he could answer.

„Rock, I know you wanna stay but if you ask me questions you know you shouldn't be asking, or if you're trying to get in my way I won't have mercy."

„Will you tell who that guy is?"

Revy remained silent.

„Revy?"

„I want to get going about eight o'clock tomorrow if you wanna join." She said flipping the butt of the cig away.

„Goodnight Rock." She walked back to her room closing the door behind her.

Rock sight and started walking towards his room. This wasn't any normal job from Balalaika he thought. Revy knows him? Revy may be a trigger happy, gun wielding hothead. Always after some good cash to get her some booze or ammo, but as far as he could tell she wasn't really the revenge seeking kind. It surprised him. What could've had done this man to her? Maybe he'll find out sooner or later.

**So, I hope it wasn't boring. I will try to upload soon when I checked what I wrote.**

**I hope you will let me know what you think so far ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Back in her room Revy let herself fall onto her bed. One arm over her eyes, she listened to the soft snoring which came from the other bed. Her head was spinning from the alcohol and the fresh air she just got. Her thoughts drifted to Rocks last question ‚Who was that guy?'

**Flashback**

_The man her father brought home had a bad look she thought. He smiled at her and greeted her, but his smile never reached his eyes. „Eh Rebecca!" her father called her „go get us some Whisky and then go to your room."_

_Later that night she hid under her blankets and tried to ignore the screaming and yelling. She knew her father very well when he was drunk, even better than sober. She knew he did bad things to her Mom. She hated him. She hated him so much she wished she could end his life, for her and her mothers sake. But what can a nine year old girl do against a full grown man?_

_Suddenly the door swung open._

_„Why don't we take the girl then?" the stranger asked with a vicious smile on his lips._

_„The woman's too old anyway to get good money." He stepped into her room._

_The little girl was shaking uncontrollably._

_„No leave her alone! Please, I'll do everything you want, please." Her mom screamed._

_Rebeccas father was holding her moms arms tight behind her back. She had bruises all over her face, her clothes were torn and stained._

_He was laughing „Ya sure, I wanted to sell this brat anyway. How old is she now? Nine or ten? That's a good age."_

_„NOOOO!"_

_„Shut up Bitch!" Rebeccas father knocked her out and kicked her to the ground._

_Rebeccas eyes grew wide, she wasn't able to move a muscle. A strong hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Tears ran down her cheeks and she struggled hard to breath. The stranger held her tight. She could see her mother was still breathing. Her father turned to Rebecca and the man holding her._

_„I had my fun with that woman long enough. She was pretty expansive thou." He said as if he'd regret breaking an expensive but useless thing. „Since she got that brat here I knew she would follow in her mothers footsteps." A wicked grin spread over his face. „You're gonna be sold Beccy. Just like your mother was to me. You will bring Daddy a lot of money. Hahahaha"_

_„We'll need to drug her." The man holding her said. They made their way towards the door, when the stranger, still holding Rebecca reached her mother lying on the floor, unconscious. He asked: „Do you still need this one?"_

_Her father turned around „ Nah."_

_The stranger pulled out a gun and shot her mother in the head. Everything happened too fast for her to realize._

_In a moist, dark room she opened her eyes again. Everything was blurry and she didn't feel her body. She couldn't move. A door opened and in came the stranger who she last saw in her bedroom._

_„So you little whore. It's time for the daily dose." He spread her legs and touched her core roughly. „It's a pity they only sell virgins." He said. He rammed a syringe in her inner thigh. A flood of numbness rolled over her._

_She was clean now and wore some kind of light dress. The room she was in was bright and instead of walls there were only mirrors. She was tied up lying on a bed. All around, she heard wisdom._

_An old, fat, asian man threw her on a bed. She screamed, but she couldn't move a bit. He grinned as he bent over her small, helpless form. He tugged lightly on her panties. He wasn't careful, just sadistic. His smell was one of sweat and smoke. „This will be a lot of fun." He grinned „Not for you thou."_

_That night not only her body shattered, but her soul too broke into thousands of little pieces. Every thrust into her weak, tiny body crushed her soul a little bit more._

_After that first night of horror other men came. Every night another one. Every night a torture, again and again. Until some night her father came._

_„Heard good things about you. So I thought ‚why not give it a try?'. Ya know Beccy, you're mother wasn't as pretty as you are. But she had her qualities, otherwise I wouldn't have bought her. If you're lucky some guy will buy you. If not... well better hope someone will." There wasn't a hint of pity on his face. He almost looked amused. He spoke while he stripped her down._

_Since weeks her mind wasn't this clear. She remained still but looked at his pants on the floor besides the bed. In one pocket she saw a handle of a small Revolver. When he bend over her to suck on her neck, she let one arm drop from the bed. He sucked on her while her fingers searched for the gun. He grabbed her hips and yanked her down a little which led her hand straight to the Revolver._

_She pushed him off with the help of his surprise. Her left hand grabbed a pillow. She didn't want to see it. With every little bit of power that was left in her sore body, she pushed him down with the pillow and pulled the trigger against his head._

_She will never forget how she took the pillow away to look at him. The smashed head, and blood and brain everywhere._

_The way out that cellar. She had to use the gun a second and third time. To take down a guard and to open a door._

_She broke free onto the street with nothing more than her underwear and a Revolver with one bullet left._

_Despite her expectations it was bright outside. She wasn't even that far away from home, still in Chinatown._

_Around her home crime scene tapes..._

* * *

The next day...

„I told you not to drink that much or you'll have a fuckin hangover. Are you even able to aim straight?" Revy shouted at Eda.

„AAHHH, stop yelling at me!" Eda protested pretty pissed. „Of course I am. And you didn't told me not to drink, you fuckin challenged me, stupid bitch." and rubbed her temples.

„How come you don't have one?" Eda suspiciously asked. „Did you cheat?"

„No I didn't. I have Rock to prove that. And I do have a Hangover myself but not as bad as yours. Guess I'm used to it."

Eda didn't believe her completely. No one can drink more than one and a half bottles of Rum and don't still be wasted the next morning.

„Ok but what did you do this morning when you left the room?" Eda asked.

„Nothing special, I was just having a smoke." Revy replied innocently.

„You could have done that in our room ya know?"

„You still were asleep, and I didn't wanted to wake you up." Revy said now getting angry.

„Ya sure." Eda knew she was hiding something.

Revy woke up this morning with a huge ass hangover and headache she had to get rid off. She decided to shower and then get some breakfast. She had a pizza, lots of water and two Aspirin for breakfast. That and that alone is the reason she didn't collapse already. If she had to take an alcohol test right now she could get life sentence, she thought to herself.

„Stop at the next gas station, I need something to eat and a coke or something." Eda said while holding her face out of the window from the driving car.

„Rock didn't look too sober either, call him we're getting some lunch at the next restaurant."

They weren't in Roanapur anymore but in the area around, it wasn't much better. As they entered the small cafe they saw a gun on every table.

Rock thought: Why don't we ever take a trip to a nice place, maybe Italy or a pretty island near Hawaii.

Revy thought: This doesn't look bad. After all we won't stick out, and gather unwanted attention.

Eda thought: I think I want a burger and a coke. I have to ask Rock if he has some Aspirin. God I'm thirsty.

They sat down on a table next to the entrance and Eda was the first to grab the menu.

A few moments later a waiter came to take their orders. Eda: „I'll get the Texas Burger and a large Coke."

Rock: „ For me the Cheeseburger and a Beer, please."

Revy: „ Just a Beer."

Eda looked at Revy as the waiter walked away. „So you're not hungry, huh?"

„Rock do you have any cigarettes left, I'm out?" Revy ignored her.

„Hah, you already ate, and I think you already took some pills too. I knew it. You're just acting that tought."

„If you think so." Revy unheedingly said while Rock lit her cigarette.

Rock: „Until now this pretty much feels like a road trip to me."

Revy: „And for you it'll stay this way, because you won't do much more than driving behind us and waiting for us when we are doing our job."

„We'll see about that." Rock said while the waiter placed their food in front of them.

Revy glanced at him. „Don't you realize that I already didn't shoot you in you're pretty girly face, don't push you're look."

„Rock? Do you have some Aspirin?" Eda cut in between.

„I only got one left, here."

„Better than nothing, thanks." Eda took it and gulped it down with some coke.

„Maybe I should have brought more, who could have known you two OUCH!" Rock looked at Revy who pretended as if nothing had happened. „What?" she asked.

„You just kicked me!" Rock perplex answered.

„No I didn't." she stated.

„So you gave her some this morning as well?" Eda grinned leaning closer to Revy.

„Ok so what?" Revy aggressively turned to her.

„Oh nothing." Eda leaned back again, still with a huge grin on her face.

„Ahhh ok you two. I'm gettin outa here, enjoy your dinner for two." She stood up.

„Where are you going?" Rock wanted to know.

„Outside, I'm gonna call Balalaika."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

„I told you not to drink that much or you'll have a fuckin hangover. Are you even able to aim straight?" Revy shouted at Eda.  
„AAHHH, stop yelling at me!" Eda protested pretty pissed. „Of course I am. And you didn't told me not to drink, you fuckin challenged me, stupid bitch."  
„How come you don't have one?" Eda suspiciously asked. „Did you cheat?"  
„No I didn't. I have Rock to prove that. And I do have a Hangover myself but not as bad as yours. Guess I'm used to it."  
Eda didn't believe her completely. No one can drink more than one and a half bottles of Rum and don't still be wasted the next morning.  
„Ok but what did you do this morning when you left the room?" Eda asked.  
„Nothing special, I was just having a smoke." Revy replied innocently.  
„You could have done that in our room ya know?"  
„You still were asleep, and I didn't't wanted to wake you up." Revy said now getting angry.  
„Ya sure." Eda knew she was hiding something.  
Revy woke up this morning with a huge ass hangover and headache she had to get rid off. She decided to shower and then get some breakfast. She had a pizza, lots of water and two Aspirin for breakfast. That and that alone is the reason she didn't collapse already. If she had to take an alcoholtest right now she could get life sentence, she thought to herself.  
„Stop at the next gas station, I need something to eat and a coke or something." Eda said while holding her face out of the window from the driving car.  
„Rock didn't look too sober either, call him we're getting some lunch at the next restaurant."

They weren't in Roanapur anymore but in the area around, it wasn't much better. As they entered the smal cafe they saw a gun on every table.  
Rock thought: Why don't we ever take a trip to a nice place, maybe Italy or a pretty island near Hawaii.  
Revy thought: This dosen't look bad. After all we won't stick out, and gather unwanted attention.  
Eda thought: I think I want a burger and a coke. I have to ask Rock if he has some Aspirin. God I'm thirsty.  
They sat down on a table next to the entrance and Eda was the first to grab the menu.  
A few moments later a waiter came to take their orders. Eda: „I'll get the Texas Burger and a large Coke."  
Rock: „ For me the Cheeseburger and a Beer, please."  
Revy: „ Just a Beer."  
Eda looked at Revy as the waiter walked away. „So you're not hungry, huh?"  
„Rock do you have any cigarettes left, I'm out?" Revy ignored her.  
„Hah, you already ate, and I think you already took some pills too. I knew it. You're just acting that thought."  
„If you think so." Revy unheedingly said while Rock lit her cigarette.  
Rock: „Until now this pretty much feels like a road trip to me."  
Revy: „And for you it'll stay this way, because you won't do much more than driving behind us and waiting for us when we are doing our job."  
„We'll see about that." Rock said while the waiter placed their food in front of them.  
Revy glanced at him. „Don't you realize that I already didn't shoot you in you're pretty girly face, don't push you're look."  
„Rock? Do you have some Aspirin?" Eda cut in between.  
„I only got one left, here."  
„Better than nothing, thanks." Eda took it and gulped it down with some coke.  
„Maybe I should have brought more, who could have known you two OUCH!" Rock looked at Revy who pretended as if nothing had happened. „What?" she asked.  
„You just kicked me!" Rock perplexly answered.  
„No I didn't." she stated.  
„So you gave her some this morning aswell?" Eda grinned leaning closer to Revy.  
„Ok so what?" Revy aggressively turned to her.  
„Oh nothing." Eda leaned back again, still with a huge grin on her face.  
„Ahhh ok you two. I'm gettin outa here, enjoy your dinner for two." She stood up.  
„Where are you going?" Rock wanted to know.  
„Outside, I'm gonna call Balalaika."

* * *

Outside

„What's his business now?"  
„You mean besides selling children and women?" the voice of Balalaika was heard thru the phone.  
Revy didn't say anything.  
„Ok ok, he's doing nothing special, just some illegal drugsmugle."  
„Illegal? How can drugs not be illegal?" Revy questioned.  
„I meant they're doing it without my permission in my territory." Balalaika said serious.  
„Ok, that explains it."  
„When I was looking throu his file I noticed a blank for about four years. It had to do with the homicide of your mother. He was never accused of any killings. Many other little things like dealing drugs and vandalism, but no killings until that very day."  
Revy didn't know how to put this. Balalaika continued: „I don't think it was his first homicide, but it was the first the police could connect with him. They got his fingerprints, DNA and the bullet matchin his gun."  
Revy still didn't say anything.  
„Are you still there Two Hands?"  
„Yeah I'm sorry. Go on."  
„Good. He disappeared for four years until our friend Chang heard about some, let's just say, unwanted activities in between his own men. It's just pure luck I found out about this. I was visiting Chang at the time they caught him. But he somehow managed to flee again although the Triads already had him. I still love reminding Chang about it." The least Balalaika said more to herself than to Revy.  
„He got away from the Triads?" Revy asked.  
„Yes and he again disappeared into nowhere. That was before your time in Roanapur. I saw his face at the time and that's why I remembered him when I saw his file."  
Revy was stunned how Balalaika could remember such a meaningless face to her for such a long time.  
„Back then he was working under the name Weasel. Pretty fitting if you ask me. But he did one deciding mistake. He kept this name until today. When I heard about him and his activities I already knew who I was dealing with. He must have realized that too. I think that's why he kidnapped two of our comrades. He really thinks he can extort me if he needs to."  
„So you found him by just seeing him once and a fitting code name?" Revy asked.  
„Don't underestimate me and my net of informants, Two Hands."  
„So?"  
„No, not yet. I will tell you his name at the very end. I will prevent you for getting just to him and forget about your job here. As far as I know his men only know his real name. You know enough to know which ones you can kill, he will be waiting for you at the end of your bloodpath."  
„Ok Sis, but I hope you have the right guy, you know I know his face too."  
„You'll see yourself. Report back to me this evening."  
„So just the Warehouse today?"  
„Yes"  
„ Ok, I'll call you afterwards."  
„I sure hope so."  
Revy hung up on the phone and stood there for a moment. She didn't want to go back inside. Maybe she should have come alone, she thought. Maybe she actually didn't need any help. Maybe she wanted to do it alone. But still she didn't dare to tell Eda and Rock both to leave. First she should take a look at the organization they are about too smash. Maybe it'll be easy. Maybe then she could go on alone.

* * *

Meanwhile...

„And I tell you she will try." Eda chewed on her burger.  
„Why would she ask you to come with her only to send you home afterwards? That dosen't make any sense." Rock said.  
„You know her more than 3 years now?" the nun asked.  
„Yeah, about 3 years I guess it is."  
Eda shook her head „Listen, I know her nearly twice as long and I tell you, she will get to the point in this story where she will try to send us both home. That's just how she is, she can't except any help."  
„So why did you come with her in the first place, if ya knew that already?" Rock asked a little angrily.  
„Who said I'll leave when she askes me to?" Eda smiled.  
The door opened and Revy stepped back into the small Cafe. She sat down besides Rock. „So? What did Fryface tell ya?" Eda wanted to know. „There's this old Warehouse westwards the city you reckon?" Eda nicked. „That's where his men store all the cocaine. It'll be highly guarded, Balalaika wants us to crash them and leave a first warning."  
Rock was a little shocked: „She wants only you two to crash a whole Cocainwarehouse? How's that gonna work?"  
Revy: „Surprisingly it's not that big. About 50 men, we should make it without much effort."  
Rock: „Ok, that's it. I'm coming with you. I won't let you two die in there while I'm waiting in the car and lean back. No Revy NO."  
„Rock would you mind talking a little more quiet, otherwise the whole city will soon know about us."  
„I'm sorry, but I'm coming with you." He added stubbornly.  
Eda turned to him: „Rock it would be way better if you really would wait in the car. Maybe we'll need an alignment driver."  
Revy thought about that idea and then agreed. „Yeah I can life with that."  
„But you two are completely outnumbered. Even with three of us I can't really imagine us getting out there alive."  
„And guess what? You don't have to, just drive the fuckin car ok? Nobody wanted you here, so be thankful that I let you even stay. Besides, you've seen me taking down as much enemys by myself."  
Eda was sitting there not paying much attention at their conversation. Of course this won't be much effort, Rock worried to much. Her concern was Revy. She couldn't say how emotionally worked up she was. Maybe she worried about nothing, she seemed pretty normal. But who can tell anyway?  
„Ok let's get started then." Revy said and stood up.

* * *

later...

They let one of their cars they got from Balalaika, at a gasstation some miles behind them. They'll only need one.  
The Warehouse was in the woods, very good hidden between the trees. Revy and Eda had already observed the area around. Now they just got back to the car where Rock waited for them. He was extremely pissed. He was leaning back against the car with a cigarette hanging from his lips.  
„Hey there bad boy." Eda called Rock. „Trying to get discovered as a model, here in the woods?" She sarcastically asked.  
Rock ignored her „ So?" he asked.  
„There are 2 at each entrance, 4 doors. Another 12 on the grounds so there have to be about 30 men inside. But I doubt they are all solders. There are at least between 10 and 15 chemists around."  
Rock waited for the plan to hear.  
Revy took a cigarette between her lips and lit it as she sat on the ground. She inhaled and exhaled.  
„I think we can take down the guards outside with sipers, after we get inside it won't be very difficult. We just do what we do best."  
„So you just want to bash in and kill everybody?" Rock wasn't stunned.  
„Sure that's the plan, so far. I will need one or two people alive for infos thou. Ya hear me Eda?"  
„Mh mh ya. Sure whatever you say." Eda was observing the ammunition they brought. She concentrated on arranging them in order of most likely she'll need them.  
Revy turned back to Rock „I want to start when the sun goes down, so we still have about 3 hours left." She said while looking at the clock inside the car.  
Rock stared to the ground trying to find the right words. „ Revy?"  
„Hm? What?"  
„Could you come with me for a quick talk?" He said while pulling her arm with him.  
Eda looked at them disappearing between two large trees. „Sure a quick ´talk´." She grinned to herself.

„Revy please let me go with you?"  
„What the ? Rock aren't you feeling very well? Do you want me to get you your medicine or something?"  
„I'm serious Revy, stop making fun of me."  
Revy slowly pulled one off her Cutlass, pointing it to the ground.  
„Then it's time for you to go home I guess." She spoke very calm and low.  
„Revy please, I was always with you when there was a fight, it's not that I don't trust your skills I just wanna be with you."  
Something snapped in her head when she heard his last words. „But I don't WANT you around this time. That's no simple job for Dutch. Only because you were around the last three years dosen't mean you can order me around as you please. I've had enough. After this is done you're driving back to Roanapur. Otherwise ...„  
She aimed her Beretta towards Rock.  
He might have said, she couldn't frighten him anymore with her guns. But the look in her eye was beyond everything he'd ever seen. She was pissed, cold and frightening. That he'd seen before but there was something else. It almost looked like she was desperate.  
„Ok." He said.  
„Ok, I'm sorry. I will wait in the car for you." She didn't let her gun down.  
„I just wanted you to let you know that I wanna help you with this. I don't see this as a job."  
Now that's the second time she heard those words.  
„ARE YOU ALL DOING DRUGS?! What's wrong with you guys? Do I look like a little girl to ya'll? I don't need any protection." She backed off pure rage in her face.  
„No Revy, nobody here thinks you're weak."  
„So what is it then Rock? Is this your way trying to get in my pants or what?"  
SMACK*  
...

„Just shut up." Rock whispered.  
He just smacked her. Smacked Revy. He smacked Revy still with a loaded gun in her right hand. He could shoot himself now, it wouldn't matter anymore, he was as good as dead.  
„I'm trying to make you realize that we are here for you, and you alone. Why don't you accept our help? Can't you see nobody here gets any profit outa this?"  
Revy didn't understand the words he was saying. No she couldn't understand that. She asked Eda to help her but she'll have to return this favor someday. She didn't want Rock to come after her. She didn't wanted anybody to help her. Why should they. No she didn't get his words. And besides her cheek hurt.  
Rock was waiting for her to shoot him already. Waiting for any response from her was too nerve-wracking. She just stood there holding her gun in her right hand, and her face still turned to the right. She didn't move. It almost looked as if she was thinking hard about something.  
Slowly her hand with the gun dropped to point at the ground, but not more. Moments passed away.  
Rock took all his braveness: „Revy?" he asked very quiet. Her head jerked a little. „Revy I I I'm sorry. I d didn't m meant to..."  
„Huh?". „Oh." Her free hand touched her red cheek. She avoided his eyes as she took the Cutlass back into it's holster.  
„Don't you wanna shoot me now?" he really was surprised he wasn't dead yet.  
„Just fuck off." She said dangerously, still not looking at him. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he was the most lucky bastard who ever lived for still breathing at this moment. On the other hand he didn't want to leave her standing like this here, after he smacked her. He may be a Killer himself now, but he was still a caring person after all.  
Revy must have noticed his inner conflict. „Just get outta here dipshit, I need some fuckin time alone."  
He looked back at her as he slowly walked back to the car.

* * *

Later...

„Hey Two Hands, what did you do to him back there? Since he came back without you, Romeo here wasn't very amenable." Eda said as she saw Revy coming back.  
Rock was sitting on the driversseat in the car, his head resting on the back of his hands.  
„Dunno, maybe he ate something bad." She looked at Rock, then turned back to Eda. „How much time left?"  
„Half hour."  
„Good. Ya ready?"

„Are you?" Eda grinned.

* * *

**So this is it for today. I will need a little time for the next Update. I'm a little to busy to write everyday, but I hope will find some time for it.**

**It's getting longer then I intended. Hope it's not getting boring ^^**

**Please review! I need constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they made their way to the warehouse, leaving Rock behind, both were armed heavily. They parted ways ´cause they had to take down as many guards they could from different directions.

Eda lay down on the ground and aimed. There were two men standing at the front door, drinking some beer. She breathed calmly, waited. Then she heard a quiet shoot, quickly followed by a second one. She took out her targets as well. One man not far away noticed the shots, he turned around and got a bullet in his head. Eda smiled satisfied. At some distance she discovered two other men, leaning against the fence. They seemed drunk as well. When she took aim at their heads, she heard another three shoots from the other side of the warehouse. She hurried to get her targets down. The second one only got hit in the shoulder. He screamed before Eda could silence him with a second try. ´Fuck´ she thought. She waited a few seconds for someone to come, who might have noticed. Six men came, two running towards the bodies and four following behind. She set her target on the first one as she saw the four men following behind going down one by one. She quickly took out the two other ones as they turned around to see what was happening. Revy has to be down there by now. She must have noticed the scream and got down there alone, not waiting for Eda.

The blond hurried to get down and behind the fence as fast as she could. Again two shots were heard. Eda pulled out her Glock and hid behind a wall. Someone was around the corner, she could hear them. Quickly she stepped around and pointed her gun straight at Revys head. Revy took her finger to her lips „Sshhh".

Revy looked around and concentrated on every sound around them. Nothing. „I think they got inside to warn the others." She whispered. Eda nicked in agreement. Silently the two women snuck around the corner and opened the front door. It was dark inside. They followed a long hallway to a small office. „Nobody's in there." Revy whispered. As they entered the room they noticed another door on the other side of the room. The door swung open and everybody started the fire. Eda duck behind a smal couch next to the door as Revy jumped behind a huge desk. The men were shouting for support while the two women hit three of them, trying hard not to lose cover.

„Revy, watch out!" Eda screamed as she released the safety catch of a grenade. She threw it straight in the middle of the opposite door. They had no idea how many got hit, but their way was free now. Revy was the first to reach the door. There were already more voices coming closer.

„Let's split up, I'll go to the left." Revy said.

„Good." Eda ran down a stairway on the right side. She came into a hall filled with old shelves and boxes and dust.

„I've seen one coming in here." She heard a voice from the door saying. Eda hid behind a huge carton and waited for the men to approach.

„Are you sure, Stefano? I don't think somebody's here." Another man said.

**BLAM BLAM**

Both fell to the ground but one was still alive. „You (cough) fuckin whore." The man raised his arm at Eda. BLAM*

„Fucker." Eda calmly said. She heard shots coming closer. The blond ran between the shelves to the other side of the room. She opened a door just in time for some men to ran into her. „WAAHHH." He screamed. „EDA move, this one is mine!" Revy yelled at her. Eda jumped to the side to free the way for Revy, who didn't hesitate to shoot the man. Another one aimed at Revys back, but Eda was faster. Then a huge black man grabbed Eda from behind and started to choke her. „R-revhh eevy..."

But Revy was trying not to get shot by a guy who seemed really pissed. „Hold still you Bitch!" he shouted at her. Eda started to see little lights. „eehhhvy!" She was about to blackout. Three loud shots were heard in a row, then silence. Edas knees hit the ground. The black man let go of her and she could breath again. As she looked up Revy was kneeling a few meters away. A huge stream of blood ran down her left arm and she was pressing her other hand against it. „Revy! Did he hit you?!"

Revy was heavily breathing and clenching her teeth. Eda looked around, the two men lay on the ground, dead. So the third shot she heard hit Revy in her arm.

„Raarrhhh this hurts!"

„The shot had passed clean through, but you're bleeding really strong." Eda inspected Revys wound. She ripped a shirt from one of the dead men to stem the flow of blood. „Do you think you can go on?" Eda was nervous.

„Of course! We will finish this here." Revys voice was pressed. Eda helped her up and made sure she wouldn't fall.

„Let's trap em."

„What?"

„Come here, let's hide behind this." Eda pulled Revy behind a big shelf, stuffed with cartons. Eda got back to the door as she heard many footsteps coming closer. She hurried to place a claymore behind the door. She had not enough time to place a tripwire so she hurried back to Revy. When the men entered the hall she threw a grenade into the direction she suspected the Claymore. She didn't see where she was throwing but a second later a huge explosion erupted in the hall. The shock wave hit the shelves and everything crashed to the ground. The bodies of the men near the door lay around on the ground and some of them even on the boxes and shelves around. Revy and Eda ran into the hallway. They stopped at another hall witch looked like a laboratory. Four men and two women in white coats, were trying to escape but were trapped by the two gun-women.

„So, here we are." Revy said angry. „Eda make sure the door is safe."

Eda followed without contradiction.

„I will ask you Questions. Every time you refuse to answer me, or i realize you are lying I'll get one of your lives." Revy stepped in front of the chemists.

„Who is your taskmaster?"

A man with american accent cowardly answered: „W-we don't know h-his name, we were just hired by h-his men."

„Wrong answer." Revy shot him in the knee. His scream was bloodcurdling. He broke down on the floor and rolled to his side, silently whimpering in pain. The woman next to him screamed at Revy: „It's true. We don't know his name. We just get payed for producing." Tears ran down her face.

„Too bad." Revy said and pointed her Cutlass at the womans head. „Nooo, please I..." BANG

Revy turned to the man next to her. He seemed in shock. „I won't ask again?" Revy told him coldly.

The man was shaking and didn't seem able to form words. The second woman stepped in front of him. „I heard our guards speaking about him. They called him Weasle. They get their orders from him as far as I can tell. We don't know if there's anybody else. That's all we know."

Revy sight: „Well, I know that already. So you seem pretty useless to me. Hmh?"

„I don't know what you want from this guy, but we have nothing to do with him. We didn't ever see his face or know where he is right now." The woman bravely said. Maybe she hoped Revy wouldn't shoot anymore if she kept talking.

„Good, then you will bring him a message from me. Tell him I'm after him and he can hide where ever he wants to. I will find him. Oh and greetings from Balalaika. If her men are dead well, I wouldn't wanna be him."

„Revy, someone's coming."

„Ok, let's get outta here."

Revy opened a window to get out when the woman called her. „Who should I tell him you are?"

„The name's Rebecca. Tell him that."

Eda and Revy climbed out of the window witch wasn't very difficult. They were on ground level. Shortly after they got out, bullets followed them. The two women ran and fired back over their shoulders. They hit two men climbing after them, but tree were already out. Eda slided behind a parked Van. Revy wasn't in her sight anymore. She couldn't concentrate on Revy because the bullets were hitting the Van. She fired a round at a man who got around the car. „Revy? You ok?" she shouted.

„I'm fine." She heard her respond not to far away. Eda got up behind the car and took two men down, but a bullet only missed her by a few inches. She hid behind the car again. „Can you tell, how many there are?" no response „Revy?" silence.

„Shit!" Eda got up again „Fuck, fuck, fuck." She cursed. „Revy?!" She couldn't see Revy anywhere and the bullets kept shooting around her. She fired back as good as she could. Then she heard the sound of a motor. More gunshots were heard and blended together to one huge mess. „Eda are you ok?" she heard Rocks voice calling.

„I'm ok. Where's Revy?"

„I got her."

Shit, that doesn't sound good.

Only two men where still standing on the grounds around the Warehouse, both hiding behind a container. Eda tried to aim her Glock at one of them. She hit him in the chest. „Eda, come here." Rock shouted from the car. Eda shortly observed her surroundings and sprinted to the car. Rock opened the door for her from the inside. She jumped in and the motor roared to life. Rock drove as fast as he could. Off of the ground into the wood, faster and faster. Eda looked at the backseat. Revy was lying there unconscious. A small trickle of blood on the side of her head.

„What happened to her?"

„As I found you both, I saw a man shooting her." Rock said completely emotionless.

„What? But..." Eda climbed onto the backseat. It was only a grazing shoot. „Damn, that bitch is lucky. Two shots and still alive."

Rock didn't say anything.

„You can calm down now I think. Nobody is following us." Rock slowed down a bit, They were on the street by now and as far as they could tell, alone.

„I think we took out most of them, they won't follow us." Eda got back in the front seat and leaned back.

„How fun Revy is unconscious and you won't talk with me. Fuckin great." She sarcastically stated. She rolled down the window and lit a cigarette.

„What happened back there?" Rock found his words.

„Oh well we walked in, got to our table and had a lovely little dinner. The waiter was really sexy by the way."

Rock didn't react.

„What the fuck do you think happened. It's always the fuckin same. We got in, shot our way thru, got no infos at all. But I think we killed the majority of those little fuckers. What else do you want?"

Rock relaxed a little. „What happened to her, she got shot in her arm as well I think."

„She wasn't concentrated at all. I don't know what you two were doing before, but she wasn't herself. I've seen her doing similar jobs almost on her own. But I have to add, maybe it's my fault she got hit by that first bullet. She saved me. Like I said, not concentrated at all."

Rock remained silent again.

„Huh, you two are driving me crazy, ya know?" Eda leaned one arm on the window and took a deep drag of her cigarette.

They drove back to the gas-station where the other car was parked. Eda took it and drove back to the Inn they were staying at. Rock and Eda hid the cars at the back of the Inn. Just in case. Revy was still out. Rock had to carry her to their room.

* * *

An hour later...

Rock: „Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

They cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. Now Revy was lying on the bed, her arm and head wrapped in mull.

„Not sure. This isn't far but still not Roanapur. What if they ask questions."

Rock hadn't had this feeling in a long time. Right now he cursed their way of living. Eda would rather let her die, than getting cought by the police.

„Rock, I know what you're thinking. But remember if the police gets her she'll be arrested for the rest of her life. She would rather die. And that won't happen."

He sighed „Yah I know, sorry."

„So what did the two of you do, back there in the woods?" she wanted to know.

„Well, I was trying to convince Revy to let me help you. It was bad."

„How bad?"

„For a moment I really thought she will kill me. I mean for real this time."

„But she didn't. Why?"

„Wait up, it gets worse. She tried to get all nasty at me, so I lost control and hit her in the face."

Eda waved her hand in front of Rocks face. „Are you real, or am I talking to a ghost?"

Rock cracked his first smile that night. „No I'm still alive."

„Sometime you gotta teach me how you do that." Eda leaned back in her chair and poured her some Bacardi in a glass.

„I don't know what happened to her. She just stood there but I could tell she was beyond pissed."

„And then?"

„Nothing, she wanted me to leave."

„What the hell did you say to her?"

Rock stood up from Revys bed and sat down in front of Eda. „Dunno. I just told her that we are here to help her. Why is this so hard for her to understand?"

Eda facepalmed herself. „Oh my fuckin God ROCK."

„What?"

„I'm pretty sure you told her how important she is to you, and how much you wanna help her getting her Revenge and blah, blah, blah. Do you still don't get how it works around here? Of course she dosen't get it. She doesn't want to. Because it' dangerouse for people like her. And in fact for you too. Rock felt a little offended. „That's not how I said it. What Revenge are you talking about at all?"

„Upps." Eda faltered at her slip up.

„Ok ok, don't say anything more, I get it. By now I can imagine what this is all about."

Eda swallowed the rest of her drink. „I didn't say anything if she asks you."

„Yeah sure."

„But what are we doing now? At the moment, with her in this state, it'll get difficult to go on." She looked at Revy sleeping peacefully on the bed.

„When do you think she'll wake up?

„Beats me." Rock said. He also looked at Revy.

„I think we should call it a day. I'm going to my room. Call me if you need something or she wakes up, ok?"

„Ok Romeo, sleep well." She smiled at him.

„Would you stop calling me that?" Rock huffed. „By the way you seem pretty normal without Revy." He had a questioning look on his face.

„It's no fun when there's nobody around to piss off, ya know." She smiled.

„Well then goodnight." Rock was tired and hoped for a good sleep, but first he had to call Dutch.

* * *

Room 13

„Ahhh Revy what am I gonna do with you?" Eda asked herself after Rock left the room. „He likes you, ya know?"

She stood up and got to her bed. „Hopefully you wake up tomorrow. Otherwise I'll have to wake you up. Ya hear me bitch?"

No response, of course. „Well then." Eda changed into her tank top and panties and went to bed.

_Later that night_

Revy slowly came back to consciousness. Suddenly she felt her head hurting like hell. That woke her completely. She nearly vomited. „Ahh, what the..." She raised one hand to her wound on her head, only to notice her arm was hurting as hell too.

„What happened? Where am I?" she looked around in the dark room. Then she heard Edas soft snoring. She realized she was lying in the bed in the Motel they were staying at. It had to be in the middle of the night.

The last thing she could remember was seeing Eda jump behind that Van. They were just getting out of the Warehouse and some of the men were shooting at them. „Fuck!" she cursed. Did she get shot and was unconscious all the time?

Eda moved in her bed. „Are you awake Revy?" she asked.

„Hmmmh." Was all that was heard from her. Eda sat up and looked at Revy.

„Does it hurt?" she asked with a devilish smile.

„Like hell." Revy answered and closed her eyes. „Got some painkillers?"

„Here." Eda threw the little box with pills at Revys bed.

„Water." She commanded.

„Get up yourself, I'm not your nurse."

Revy opened her eyes. Slowly she opened the box and took two pills out. She swallowed them without the water. But she was extremely thirsty.

Eda yawned and got out of her bed. She took a water bottle from the minibar and threw it to Revy. The bottle landed on her stomach which made her flinch. She didn't complain and drank some of it.

„Ya know, Rock really saved us back there."

Revy just grunted.

„I couldn't reach you and he got us out of there. He helped taking down the enemy and saved us. You should thank him for that."

„You saved my ass as well, and I saved yours. Do you know how often I had to protect that little coward?"

She closed her eyes again. Her head was throbbing badly and her whole body felt sore.

„ Hm, maybe you are right." The blond got back to her bed and lay down.

„What happened between you two before?"

Revy tried hard to concentrate on Edas words, her head was killing her.

„Nothing special, he did exactly what I'd expected from him." Revy pressed out.

„ I heard he hit you." Eda said amused.

„Ahhh FUCK, shut up I don't wanna talk right now, and specifically not about that asshole."

„So it's true? Huh?"

„Shut up."

„Yah yah, don't think I won't ask you again tomorrow."

Eda went back to sleep.

Revy tried to recall what had happened. It's true Rock smacked her and she didn't do anything about it. What he said was confusing her much more. She didn't want to know how much they cared, she didn't want it to be true. She won't return those feelings. She knew she could rely on Eda, maybe more than Dutch or even Rock, she thought. But that was something else. Eda understood her without words, she didn't have to explain everything to her. Eda knew how it is to live on the dark side. As Long anybody offers her enough money she won't try to kill her and the other way around Revy wouldn't too. And if someone would? Of course she will try to. That's just they way it is.

Revy wasn't really sure about that, but not in a hundred years she could admit her thoughts. Not even to herself.

Rock on the other hand just recently joined them in the killing game. He knew the other side much better. He will never truly understand their way of living. Sometimes, in her unwary moments, Revy felt sorry for him. She always somehow admired who long he could refuse holding a gun. The first time he pulled the trigger, it was for her. That's what she pitied the most. The only one she ever knew who was so good, changed sides because of her. She wasn't worth that. Sometimes she hated him for destroying that good picture she had of him. And sometimes she didn't care anymore. She never learned to have any ideals.

That time when they had to get that little brat of the Fernandez family to Roanapur, Rock talked about that with that Garcia boy. She never had someone who teached her high regard. And she didn't need to. It only makes you weak and sentimental. Eventually it'll just kill you.

As she lay there, thinking about all those things, she slowly drifted off to sleep. The painkillers started to affect her and she could relax a little.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. Anyway here are two new chapters, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day...

_Knock Knock_

Silence...

The door slowly opened and Rock peeked inside of the womens room. „Eda? Are you awake?"

„No, otherwise I would have answered the fuckin door dumbass."

Rock quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

„How is she?"

„She is extremely pissed at you for waking her up." Revy growled under her blanket.

„You're awake? How are you?" Rocks face lit up.

„I think I'm gonna fuckin throw up. Fuck off."

„So you're feeling better."

Rock really had no reason to be so happy, Revy thought. She slowly turned around and looked at him. „You look like shit." She stated.

„Yeah well, I guess i didn't sleep much last night."

„How come?" Revy uninterested asked him while she grabbed the painkillers from her nightstand.

„I was worried about you." He shyly replied.

„Oh I'm sorry I forgot."

„Hmh? What did you forget?"

„You worry too much." She swallowed the pills with some water. Her head, still hurt like hell.

„You know, life would be much easier if just don't give a fuck."

„That's cruel."

„Really?" she said sarcastically.

Eda: „Shut up you two, I'm trying to sleep her."

Rock: „But it's already 9:00 am."

„Shit!" Revy said.

„What? You don't expect us go on with this job? You can't even stand up."

„I gotta call Fryface. And of course we go on. I don't have the time for lying around in bed and babble with you." Revy sat up and put her feet on the ground. Her whole body tensed and she felt a hard sting in her head. ´Why?´ She thought. ´Why does this happen to me´?

Rock watched her struggling to get out of bed.

„Who the fuck changed my clothes?" Revy tried to shout, but it sounded more as if she would collapse any moment.

„I did." Eda yawned still lying in her bed and trying to get some more sleep.

„But did you have to change ma fuckin underwear too?"

They saw her just shrugging her shoulders.

Revy sighed and again tried to stand up. That alone made her sweat and her sight go unclear.

Rock stood up and stepped beside her. He pushed her back down on her shoulders. She had no strength to complain.

„I will call Balalaika."

Revy just tried to catch her breath and lay there with closed eyes.

Rock exited the room and dialed the number.

„What are we gonna do now?" Eda asked as she rolled to her back and stared to the ceiling.

„I have no fuckin idea."

„We can't go on without you."

„I know that." Revy was really pissed at the situation. Why did she had to fuckin get shot in the head? Her arm wasn't that big of a problem. But her head hurt so bad she couldn't even stand up.

„Don't worry to much. It's not as bad as you think. If you rest a little you will recover quickly. You'll see."

„I don't have time for that." Revy sat up again a leaned her back at the headboard.

„You have no other choice."

Eda stood up and walked into the bathroom. Revy heard as she turned on the shower. Eda was right, she had no other choice. The problem was Balalaika. She won't except any delays. She slowly began to unwrap her head. On the other side of the room was a big mirror. She leaned forward to look at her reflection. It really felt much worse than it looked. A thin graze about 2 inches long was seen right behind her temple, disappearing under her hair. Of course it wasn't deep otherwise she would be dead. The blood was dry and the wound seemed clean. It just fuckin hurt.

She breathed in deeply. Sometimes even she had a little bit of luck.

She heard the shower being turned off and a few seconds later Eda stepped out of the bathroom only with a towel wrapped around her body.

„Why can't you get dressed in the bathroom, like normal people?"

„I don't have any modesty." She said while she got dressed.

„Yeah I knew that already."

The door swung open and in came a clueless Rock. „Hey Romeo!" Eda grinned, standing there just in her underwear.

Rocks face went crimson and he mechanically backed out of the room and closed the door.

„Huh? What was that?" Eda was irritated.

Revy grinned „Maybe he really doesn't like your fat ass."

Eda ignored her mocking and pointed one finger at the door. „That's not a normal reaction from a man." She complained.

„Don't ask me, he's Japanese. Maybe he thinks he has to be polite or something."

Eda seemed pissed. She dressed herself completely and walked to the door. „I'm going shopping."

„You what?" Revy spat at her.

„ I'll get us something to eat and booze. I think we will spend the day in here as long as you are useless."

Revy grinned her teeth together as she watched Eda walking out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Rock came back in, still red as a tomato.

Revy didn't say anything to him. Her thoughts drifted slowly to her apartment at home. Rock apparently had no problem being in there when she was just in her underwear or even less. ´Bastard´she thought. Maybe he had a thing for that shameless nun.

„Revy?"

„Huh?"

„Don't you wanna ask me what Balalaika said?"

„Nah, not really. Can't be good after all."

„Well, I will tell you nevertheless." He sat down on a chair and crossed his legs.

„I told her about your little incident."

„Great. Just go fuck yourself you ..."

Rock cut in „She said you should rest for one day, but then she wants you to go on. In the meantime she'll send some of her men to support us."

„Did you really call her, or are you making things up?"

„No it's true, you shouldn't underestimate my conversation skills, ya know. But she said, if you fuck up on this one... well I bet you guess what." He finished while he stood up to get a beer from the fridge.

„Get me one too." Revy commanded.

„Nah, you're still recovering."

Revys pulled her sheets in her fists and tried not to shout at him. That would only hurt. She breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled.

„Revy?"

„What?" she spat out not looking at him.

„How do you feel?"

„I would feel fuckin better if you wouldn't think you can fuckin decide over me."

He sighed and sat down again in his chair.

She let herself fall back on her pillow and stared at him.

Rock had a questioning look on his face as he took a sip from his beer.

„What?"

„Why are you really here?"

He never, in his wildest dreams thought she would pick up that topic ever again. He wasn't even sure if it was safe for him to answer her.

„I -I already told ya." He tried to be calm.

„But I don't get it after all." She just said simply.

„What do you mean by that. What is there not to understand?" he asked despite he totally understood what she really meant.

She didn't respond and just looked up to the ceiling. He was getting nervous. Why was she so calm? Or was she really boiling inside already and just tried to hide it?

„I told you, I'm worried about you. And Dutch is too, if you wanna know. I just want to make sure you're getting outta this alive and maybe even lend you a helping hand."

„I know, but why? She almost whispered.

He didn't know what to answer. Of course he knew why. How could he not. But he also knew if he'd said it out loud, he'd find himself with a bullet in his head for sure this time.

„You're my partner." That was an understatement but he didn't know what else to say.

„Hm, so you would do the same for Dutch and Benny? You are really a nice guy Rock. Too nice for my taste."

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she really thought so. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he took another sip from his beer. He had no idea where she was going at, or if she'd even wanted to go on.

„So you like Eda, huh?" she suddenly changed the subject to something so stupid. She looked at him with a wide grin spread over her face.

„What the hell? What are you talking about?" he almost screamed at her.

„Ahh, don't try to hide it. You blushed so hard when you saw her in her underwear before." Her smile got even wider, even thou it seemed unnaturally.

„N don't like her, I mean I do but no I mean i d-don't. Not that way, w-what are you thinking." He stared at the floor and felt heat rise in his head.

„Hahahah, don't be so shy man, you can tell me. I'm your partner after all." Her voice got deeper by saying that last words.

He suddenly realized what was going on. He had hurt her. No really? Was she really hurt by his former words.

„You have no problem with me walking around almost naked in your presence. You never blushed at me that way." Her grin was now devilish and she tried hard not to grind her teeth.

„No Revy that's not true I..."

„I can't recall you ever did." She tried to set up a neutral face with a little smile, but failed because of her anger building up inside.

He was thinking fast. Of course he did. She just didn't notice because she didn't care looking at him at the time. Witch he was more than grateful for. That first time in her apartment she nonchalantly stripped off her clothes in front of him, after her workout, while they were having a serious conversation. She maybe didn't realize what she was doing infront of Rock. But he noticed. He still could only thank God, she disappeared into the shower, shortly after without even looking at him once. He had time to collect himself. He tried hard not to ruin the moment by starring at her glorious, toned, almost naked body. He didn't want to ruin the trust she had in him that moment, even if she maybe wasn't even aware of it. He had thanked her silently for that feeling of appreciation she gave him that very moment.

She was just glaring at him.

„I'm sorry." He whispered.

„For what?" her tone was venomous.

„I've hurt you, didn't I?"

She hesitated a second then burst out laughing. „ Yeah sure. Why do you think I'd give a shit about what you say? Huh?"

„I'm sorry." He whispered again more quietly than before while she kept on laughing.

„Listen dipshit." Her face angry again. „I don't care if you are starring at Eda or every other fuckin whore. But if you ever think you can pull off some shit like what you just said again, you will deeply regret it. Trust me."

He was right, he really had hurt her by something stupid like blushing over a half naked Eda. He suspected Revy to be more fragile than anybody would have guessed, but he wasn't expecting her to be so sensible on the inside.

„Get outta here." She said as she leaned back, exhausted from laughing and shouting at him.

He was glum as hes slowly stood up. „Hurry and fuck off before I'll make you." She threatened.

He slowly walked out. How could he ever made her understand what he felt for her? He didn't see a way to get near to her without making suicide. It took him his first homicide and many long, sleepless nights to understand his feelings for her. He even was sure she felt something for him. Maybe not love after all, but still. She rescued and protected him more often than anybody else. He just questioned if she had ever helped someone without getting payed for it, besides him.

He won't give up on her. That was for sure. He'd rather died than giving up the woman that made him feel alive more than anything in his former so called ´life´. Maybe he didn't understand her at times. For example when she killing as if it'd bring her the greatest pleasure in life. But he was sure he could be there for her, saving that little bit of humanity still left in her. Keeping her alive and safe. Maybe make her happy. Not for a day, or a week but really happy for still being alive. He wanted to give that feeling back to her.

Revy tried hard not to go after him and beat the shit outta that little fuckin asshole. Her sane arm was laying over her eyes and she tried to relax. By now she could conceive of what he was feeling for her. She had guessed it for some time now, but she would ignore it. That was something she couldn't let happen. She had already given up to deny her feelings. But never in hell she would let that happen. It could kill'em both. If somebody would know, it could be the greatest weapon against them. And there was something else. Something much more important.

She couldn't trust. Not that she couldn't trust him. But she couldn't trust, let alone love at all. Never had someone given her those kinds of feelings. She didn't know how that worked. She didn't want to either. It was way to late for that. Her life has taken its path and it was the one of blood and darkness. There was no room left for kindness and love. Those two worlds couldn't coexist in one mind. There was a time, before she was in prison, when she still longed for it. The only person who gave her something similar to love was her mother. She had cared for her but was to controlled and abused by her father for being a real Mother. She was almost a child herself when she gave birth to Rebecca and maybe never received love herself. When her mother died she was all alone. She gave all she had not to die of starvation by stealing while living on the streets. Then not long after that the police caught her and had put her into one of those orphanages. Again she was abused and neglected. And again she broke free from another kind of hell. Back on the streets her desire for survival led her to her first real crimes. She found a place in a street gang. It didn't take long for her to discover her skill with guns. That way of life matched her perfectly. Soon she was somebody in their neighborhood. People knew her name and a few even followed her. When she was nineteen, she got into prison for a crime she didn't do. Funny how things turn out sometimes. Her whole life she stole, betrayed, lied, and even killed to survive, and then went to prison for something she didn't even do.

´That's just her luck´ she thought with a grim expression. Two and a half years she was locked away from the world. All she saw were bars, a lot of orange and many women with a similar fucked up life story. It was sickening to her mind, seeing some kind of fairytale people, living a normal and carefree live, on TV. There were commercials with laughing children and loving mothers and fathers. Soaps where the worst thing that could happen was when your boyfriend cheated on you.

That wasn't the real world. Her world was real. It was so real she could feel it with every punch form the guards. She could taste it with every drop of blood in her mouth. She could see it in every eye she looked into around her. Those cold, hard, resigned eyes everyone of the women in prison had. That was her reality, no room for anything else. That was the experience which made her forget about such meaningless things like love and trust. You are alone in this world. If you're not ready to die you have to help yourself.

No, Rock will never understand her. He could never see what she sees. Maybe he had a crush on her like in one of those soaps, put he will get over it.

He deserved better, she thought. She was to fuckin spoiled for him. Even if she felt despair thinking about it that way. She couldn't pull him into her world more as she already did.

She felt like crying. But no self pity for Rebecca.

* * *

„Rock? Are you in there?" Eda yelled, knocking on his door.

The door opened. „Come in."

Eda stepped inside of his room and drooped her bags. „Revy's sleeping so I thought we could be in here and have a little party, huh? How does that sound?"

„I'm not in the mood for that, Eda."

„Well bad luck for you. If you two think just because you decide to get shot at and be pissy all the time I won't have my fun, you're wrong."

„Revy didn't decide to get shot. And I'm not pissy, I'm worried."

Eda pulled out a cold beer of one bag and sat down on Rocks well done bed. „Ya know, I'm beginning to be on Revy's side with that topic. You worry to much."

He began to look thru the bags and grabbed a bagel and a coke.

„I can only imagine what it's like for you but you gotta shut up from now on."

„Yah, I won't say something again until this job is done."

„So all of a sudden? How come?"

„If I continue I will only distract her. I realized that after what happened yesterday."

„And afterwards?"

„Afterwards? We will go back to Roanapur, what else?"

„I mean will you tell her?"

„Tell her what?" Rock was really confused now. When the job was done, there was nothing he had to worry about anymore. They will continue to go on jobs together with Dutch and Benny and everything will be the way it was before.

„Tell her that you like her, you dumbass."

„W-what? No. What a-are you talking about?" Rock got very uncountable.

„You have to be blind to not see what's going on." Eda stayed serious. That way it was much more difficult for him to deny he had feelings for Revy.

„I'm not suicidal. I am not so dumb to go and fall for the most dangerous women I've ever met." He replied stubbornly.

„Oh I wouldn't say she's the most dangerous. There still is Balalaika, Shen Hua isn't very unobtrusive as well. Oh and the maid was really frightening if you ask me. And don't forget the most dangerous of all."

„More than Balalaika or the Maid? Who are you talking about?"

„Me dumbass." She said a little sulky.

Rocks mouth angles twitched a little.

„So you don't think I'm dangerous?" She asked a little angry but with a grin.

„Sure you can be, but sometimes you are too ..."

„Too what?!"

„Too goofy, I guess." He smiled.

Eda frowned with her mouth open. „So you think I'm goofy? Maybe I should start to aim my Glock at you every now and then. Slowly I get why Revy does this all the time."

Rock chuckled, and started eating his bagel. Eda sipped on her beer, watching him. „I get why she doesn't want you to get dragged into this too far."

„I do too." He simply said and took a big bite.

„Hah you do? Then tell me."

„She doesn't want to seem weak." Eda raised one eyebrow at that statement. That wasn't at all what she meant but Rock kept going.

„She doesn't want to except any help. I guess she asked you simply because she knew she couldn't do it alone. And you wouldn't dig deeper than necessary. Sometimes I think she can be almost romantic."

„Huh?!" now Eda was completely confused.

„She wants to see herself as a lonely wolf. Strong and independent, but she isn't. I don't say she's not strong, of course she is but she's better when she has something to protect."

„You know it sounds quite gay when you're saying you want her to protect you?" Eda still was puzzled.

„I never said that. I mean she seams so despaired with this job. I fear she could overdo it. She almost got killed on her first day here. That's what I was talking with Balalaika about. She thinks so too. I never thought I would say something like that but I think Balalaika is a little concerned about her."

Eda couldn't believe what he just said. „That's so ridiculously, you know that? Sure Fryface worries about Revys wellbeing. Pull yourself together Rock. Do you have some kind of illness where you have to sugarcoat everything?"

Rock smiled „No, but she told me."

Eda was unconfterbal. That was like Rock was convinced Fryface was an alien or would swear to never use a gun in her live anymore. She didn't want to hear those things, it made her doubt Rocks mental saneness.

„She told you?"

„Not exact in these words but, she gave Revy this job so she could get the revenge she was longing for so long. Of course she worries more about her comrades. That's why she sends us some support. But that also proofs that she is completely aware of Revys state of mind. She wouldn't be if she hadn't thought about it."

„Sometimes even you can be scary, you know that?" Eda wasn't sure if to believe him or wait for things to evolve a bit further and then forming her own opinion.

Rock shrugged his shoulders „I know I'm not that good at killing people like you or Revy, simply because I still don't really want to be like that. I just realized I don't want to be that much of a burden for her anymore. But I'm really good at seeing thru people." He smiled.

„You, for example, are really good at hiding your true thoughts."

„What is that supposed to mean?" Eda stiffened a little, not enough for him to notice but her features stayed calm and unreadable.

„You always pull of a show when your trying to flirt with me to annoy Revy and things like that. Then when you are supposed to be serious you are, always acting like some would expect from you. You never fall out of character, never get really emotional about anything. I can't really see thru you yet. I guess it's a bad habit of mine." He smiled while scratching the back of his head. „I'm always trying to get into peoples thoughts and see thru them."

Eda strained more and more as he kept going, but didn't let him see it. Like he just said, she was a pro.

She put on a smile „You know Rock, I don't really get what you're going at but sometimes it's just safer to keep your thoughts."

„Is that a threat?" he still smiled.

He may have the gift to feel such things, but he was still to unwary about what to say and what he better not.

„Not at all. Just an advice." She pretended a completely relaxed and friendly mood. „You know saying such things to the wrong person can cost you your life." She reached to his nightstand and got one of his cigarettes.

In his head Rock asked her ,Are you the wrong person? Are you really the enemy?´. On the outside he just smiled and lit her cigarette.

* * *

Room 13

The curtains were closed so the room was almost dark, although the sun was shining outside. As Revy sat up to go to the bathroom her head was feeling dull and her sight was all blurry. She carefully stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. She really had to take a piss and was yearning for a shower. After she flushed the toilet she looked into the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her with dark circles under her eyes. She was pale and looked beaten and sick. She pushed her hair back to see the graze behind her temple. It was already healing. Her hand dropped to her side as she eyed her sore shoulder. As soon as her headache had gotten better she started to be much more aware of her shoulder. No bone was harmed, only flesh. She had to admit, she really had luck this time. It wasn't the first time a bullet had hit her, but it was the most unappropriate time.

She stepped into the shower and held her face against the soothing stream of water. She slowly and very carefully washed herself while she was thinking about nothing. She just payed attention to the water streaming down her body and how her body felt when she moved. She needed to know what she could do with her shoulder, so she raised her arm, let it down again, stretched it. It still hurt badly, but she could live with that kind of pain.

When she finished she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her. She didn't mind to get dressed immediately. She was alone anyway. Her stomach growled but she didn't feel like eating. She sat down on her bed again and lit a cigarette. Her head resting on her palms she started thinking about how to go on with that damned job. She needed his name. She wasn't sure if she just wanted it for finding him or if she longed for a name to that face she could not forget. After all this years, she still couldn't forget. He appeared in her dreams. Not often, but every now and then, she woke up, sweating just seeing the mans face who sealed her destiny. Maybe she would have ended up this way anyways, but he was decisive.

Suddenly the door swung open. „Revy?! You're feeling better." Eda stated as she saw that she had taken a shower. „Why don't you get dressed in the bathroom like normal people?"

„I'm not normal, despite that I was alone one second ago." Revy didn't mind to look at Eda.

The blond sat down infront of her and lit herself a cigarette too. „Why didn't you just shoot him?"

„Had some alone time you two?" Revy was a bit amused at Edas tone.

„He is trying to stick his nose into things that can cost him his head." Eda was pissed but calm.

„Did he smell your little secret?" Revy still had her head resting in her hands.

„No, but he is trying to read me. It's making me fuckin mad."

Revy just grinned and raised her head to look at Eda. „I know that feel."

„How do you stand him all the time? I was just a half day alone with him."

Revy shrugged and took a deep drag of her cigarette as she leaned back to rest against the wall behind her. She looked at Edas face, was trying to find something, she might was trying, to hide from her.

„He dosen't know shit. I'm sure, but he is trying to mess with my mind. If he wouldn't belong on our side, I instantly would have killed him."

„That's just the way he is. He wouldn't survive an hour without someone guiding him in this shit hole." Revy stared at the wall in witch direction Rocks room was.

„So Fryface is sending some of her best men for support, I heard. They will arrive here in the evening. Tomorrow we get started to find that shit face and hopefully get her men outta there alive."

"Does Balalaika know where he is?" Revy was surprised.

„No not exactly. They got hints about some illegal activities no one in Roanapur knows about. It has to be a stranger and it's very likely it has something to do with the target."

That sounded reasonable to Revy.

„I know you're heaving a hard time, sitting around and waiting for the support but it'll be worth it."

„I know, I won't rush this anymore. I will finish this job perfectly. And then I will get my price for it." A vicious grin spread over her face. She was starring into nothing as if she imagined something.

Eda didn't want to break her thought, she knew how important this must be for her. She wasn't sure what happened to Revy, but when she helped her out of prison when she wasn't even 22, she already was the way she is today. Maybe even worse. This man has to have something to do with all that. When the job was done maybe Revy would be able to tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

2pm

Revy had eaten something since Eda were shopping and was now feeling much better. She still took some painkillers but all in all she was good. Eda was sitting on her bed, drinking some beer while she looked out of the window. Revy switched thru the only 15 channels their room TV had, getting more and more pissed at the lack of entertainment. She said she wouldn't rush this anymore, but she still had a very hard time, just sitting around waiting for the guys to arrive. It was almost peaceful in their room.

Rock was in his room alone. He thought about different possibilities to go on with this job but he lacked information. He wasn't thinking about joining Revy and the others, but better a theoretical strategy then none. When he realized he couldn't do much now, he decided to go look after the two women.

He knocked on the door to avoid any situations.

A hard bump on the other side of the door and the sound of something breaking was all he got as answer. He slowly dared to open the door a bit and peek into the room.

„You don't have to smash the remote just because you can't stand the voice of the weather lady." He heard Eda laughing. He opened the door completely and looked inside.

„What?" Revy shouted at the door when she heard someone coming in. „Oh, it's you." She took a cigarette from the pack Eda brought with the „groceries" and lit it.

„Are you angry?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

„She's just bored." Eda answered him.

„Hmmh, I think that's good."

„How is that good you fuckin Bastard?" Revy clenched her fist already feeling like punching him.

„No, I just mean the last 24 hours weren't that easygoing. So maybe we should use the time left, until they arrive, to relax a little and have a good time."

„And what exactly were you thinking about?" Revy still didn't want to calm down.

„About this, of course." He pulled out two bottles of Barcardi from a bag, Eda had earlier left in his room.

Revys face lit up and she patted the place right next to her, showing Rock where he should sit down.

„I knew that was the reason for your pissy mood." Eda said smiling.

„Ah shuddup." Revy already poured herself a glass.

Eda got to the shelve and took two glasses. Revy handed her the bottle.

„So? when will they arrive?" she asked Rock while filling the two glasses.

„About 9 pm." He looked at the alarm clock on Revys nightstand.

„Plenty of time left." Revy gulped a huge amount of rum.

„Yeah, I don't think they will be happy, when they find you completely drunk, when you're supposed to lie in bed."

„Hey, this was your idea. And I won't get drunk."

Eda looked at the two bottles and wasn't sure about Revys last words. But no one said that she couldn't drink as much as she wanted, so she did like Revy and emptied her glass on ex.

Rock watched them going at the alcohol he had brought. After a while he couldn't hold his laughter back anymore.

„What's so funny dipshit?"

„If I ever have to argue with one of you again, I know what I have to do afterwards."

Revy looked at Eda and then back at Rock.

„Get you some booze." He explained smiling.

They looked at each other again and just frowned, but then continued drinking.

The afternoon went by sluggish. The three friends spent the whole day in the room, talking drinking (not to much thou) and even laughing.

Revy really stood up to her word and was drinking only a little. Eda was drinking the rum like water, her cheeks were flushed and she was in a giggly mood.

„So tell me Rock. How much did Eda tell you when I was passed out?"

Rock stiffened at her sudden words.

„Come on I won't bite you this time." She grinned at him. It amused her seeing him that scared.

„Nothing, she told me nothing." Rock tried to lie.

„Eda?"

„I only slipped out once. I told him you're searching for revenge but you never told me more so."

„That's ok I guess." She opened another can of beer.

„You're not mad?" Rock cooled down.

„Nah. But that's all. There's not much more to say about it. Eda stop it."

Eda looked up in surprise. She was about to fill her glass again.

„What did I do exactly?" she asked puzzled.

„Stop drinking. We are still on a job. You don't have to get wasted all the time."

Normally Revy didn't drink much when she was on a job. That first night she already regretted. She got carried away with all the former events. She would never admit but she still was a bit nervous about the whole thing.

„Shuddup" Eda filled her glass again.

Revy wasn't one to decide over people so she just ignored the fact that she got ignored.

Eda was already to drunk, and when she was drunk she didn't think about what she was saying.

„Who is that man anyways?"

Revy may have said there was not much more to say but Eda hit the nerve straight.

Rock was listening anticipated.

„I already told you Eda."

„Oh yah, I remember. He killed..."

„SHUT UP" Revy screamed as she knocked the drunk Eda from her bed with a pillow.

„OUCH! You Bitch that hurt." Eda sat up behind her bed and filled her glass again, because the liquid got spoiled on the floor as she got hit.

So Eda knew who he was? Rock didn't expect that. Revy told her? Maybe his chances weren't that bad for him to get the answer out of her. But not now.

He looked at his watch. 10 past 8pm. „They will be here soon."

He got up to look out of the window. The sun was already setting and left the parking lot in a bright orange light.

Revy got up to get some water. She didn't want to smell like Rum. She emptied her water glass and holstered her Cutlass. As she stepped beside Rock to watch out of the window she asked „Do you know who's coming?"

„I have no idea." He responded scratching the back of his head in thought. He wasn't even sure if they would know them. He knew he didn't even nearly knew all of Balalaikas men.

Eda slowly got up too and looked at them standing at the window. „You know what?" Revy turned to her a questioning look on her face.

„You wont need me anymore today huh?" she said while falling back on her bed. Her head was spinning.

„I told you, you dumb Bitch." Revy was pissed but it was true. Eda hadn't anything to do today.

„If they wanna see you that's your problem." She assured Eda.

Eda just waved it off and rolled to her side reaching out for her cigarettes. Rock opened the window and leaned out to get a better view. He saw 3 black Rovers with darkened windows pulling into the parking lot. He waved Revy to look outside.

Revy: „It's them. They are much earlier than expected, let's go down." She turned to the door and Rock followed her.

They watched two men exiting each car. So six in total. Revy and Rock walked towards them as they saw Boris.

„Boris? I didn't know you were coming." Revy greeted him. „Aren't you some kind of Bodyguard to Sis?"

„I am not her Bodyguard, the Capitan can protect herself very well. But it's true I don't like leaving her without some protection." Boris answered her stiff.

Rock: „May I ask what Balalaikas plan is now?"

Boris: „You can ask her that yourself. She will arrive here tomorrow morning. We are just here to check the situation while she has some business with Chang."

Revy tried to cover a snort. Boris turned to her. „Your feeling good enough to go on with the job, Miss Rebecca?"

„Yah sure. No problem." She said with a big smile.

„That's good to hear. We will drive to our hotel now. We just wanted to check on you. Tomorrow we will meet at eight am with the captain and discuss her plan. Come to the place and make sure not to be late. We will call you tomorrow and give you directions."

„Sounds great." Rock said.

„Miss Rebecca? Where is the nun? Weren't you with her?"

„Yah she's inside recovering a bit." Revy tried to hide Edas temporary state.

„Is she wounded too?" Boris asked but didn't really sound that much concerned.

„Yeah, not that much thou. She will be all right by tomorrow." Revy kept her cool.

„Good. See you tomorrow then." Boris turned around and motioned his guys to get back into their cars.

Revy and Rock watched them slowly driving away. „Well that was brief." Revy said amused.

„Yeah, I have to say I'm not surprised about Balalaika coming here herself."

„Me neither." Revy said still looking into the direction where their cars had disappeared.

Revy: „I was already wondering why she didn't come with us in the first place."

Rock: „Me too. But why are you so happy about that?"

„I'm not really happy about it but this promises a lot of action, and I wasn't really believing her to just sit at home and watch. So everything falls into place, you can say."

Rock just nodded at that. He was thinking the same about Balalaika. He was also wondering why she would send Revy and Eda alone.

„Let's go back in." Revy said as she turned and started walking towards the Motel.

He followed her. He was actually deep in thought about the Russians intentions. Is Balalaika using Revy? That would explain her concerns about her. Or is it simply true that she wants her to punish this man. Whatever he did to Revy it made her very eager to get him.

They entered Revys and Edas room just to find Eda peacefully sleeping on her bed.

„Pff. She just can't play it easy." Revy looked at her annoyed.

Rock grabbed Revys arm and pulled her out of the room again. „Lets go to my room. I don't wanna wake her up."

She freed her arm „Don't pull me like that!" but followed him.

He opened the door and Revy entered behind him and sat down on the chair where Eda was sitting this afternoon.

„Do you want a beer?" he asked while he looked into his half empty fridge.

„Sure." She replied absent.

Rock got out two cold beer and opened them. As he looked at her he noticed she was thinking about something. He got around her and sat down on his bed. „Here." He said while offering her the beer.

She slowly reached out for it just gazing into nothing. He put the bottle into her hand and waited for any reaction. She leaned back and took a sip.

„Rock?"

„Hmh?"

„Do you hate me?"

„Why should I hate you?" to say he was confused was an understatement.

„Because I pulled you into this kind of life. Even thou you're using a gun now you still don't really fit in here. You're to... how should I put this? You're to kind, I think."

He never expected her to waste any thought about him that way.

„Since when do you care? Of course I don't mind being here, otherwise I'd have gone home a long time ago."

She sure wasn't herself these past days he thought. But that reminded him of the time in Japan with her. She sure was expecting him to go back home. Suddenly he realized something. Maybe she would have gone home. As far as he knew she had no place to go back to.

„Do you want me to go back?" he asked her curious.

She looked at him still thoughtful. „I don't think so."

„I told you back in Japan, I'm somehow glad I don't have to live like that anymore. You maybe didn't have the best intentions for kidnapping me back then, but I think it turned out pretty well." He smiled.

„Hmh, if you think so." she looked at the bottle in her hands.

He really couldn't tell what was going on in her mind right now. Normally she wasn't this calm and thoughtful. She was always living in the moment, not thinking about others and what-if-scenarios.

She wasn't sure what was going on in her mind as well. She was wondering if her life would have turned out like this if that man never would have crossed her life. Sure it would have been bad as well but maybe she wouldn't have killed her father. Maybe someone would have noticed and helped her. Maybe she could have gone to school and live with her mother. But that didn't happen. She had no other choice. She was pushed into this direction and couldn't escape it.

Rock had no particular reason to be here. He hates violence and all the criminal activities. It's just odd.

She sighed and took another sip of beer. „You have a lighter?" she pulled out her cigarettes.

„Yah sure." He lit her cigarette and pulled out his own too. This sure is a group habit he thought.

„Revy maybe you think my life wasn't that bad back in Japan. Maybe you're right if you compare it to a life in Roanapur but let me tell you, I feel way more alive here with you and the boys than back in the office. For me it was hell."

She glanced at him. „So you feel more alive in the only place on earth that comes closest to the real hell?" she had to smile about that statement.

„It's true." He smiled back at her. „And don't forget I can be with you everyday. That's way more fun than writing reports in a boring office."

She had to choke and caught out some smoke. „You think that's fun? What is wrong with you?" she was trying to ignore the fact that he liked being with her everyday.

„Ah don't gimme that. You have fun too. I had to get used to it but in a gunfight you're the only person I know who wears a smile on her face."

She faltered and just looked at him in disbelief.

Rock: „ Oh I wanted to ask you something else?"

„What?" she spat out.

„Why did you ask Eda to come with you?"

„What are you jealous?" she frowned and took another drag from her cigarette.

„No. I was just wondering."

So he really was trying to read Eda.

Revy: „Let's just say she helped me with something a few years ago."

That wasn't reveling much he thought. „With what did she help you?"

Revy wasn't sure if she could tell him. He was to smart, he could notice Edas secret and that would be bad. Really bad.

„You don't have to know."

„It's funny. I live here for more than 5 years and still don't know anything about anybody here." He took a drag of his cigarette and shook his head.

„Sometimes it's better to know nothing." She was serious.

That reminded him of Eda this afternoon. She said the same to him when he was trying to see thru her. It sounded like Revy was aware of her secret. That could be good. So Eda maybe wasn't their enemy. But who was she? She surely wasn't just the local nun and weapon dealer of your choice. He could feel Eda was hiding something.

Revy couldn't risk telling him. She wouldn't mind herself but Eda would and it was for her safety. If anybody in Roanapur got the hint of Eda being CIA the whole city would be after her. Sure that was past. Now she was just another not yet dead soul in this rotten city but she had to carefully cover her past, otherwise it would be her end. Revy owed her to much to tell anybody. Not even Rock.

Rock: „You know almost everything about me. That's not fair."

„Every time someone heard of my life they pitied me and I can't stand that." Her expression was sour and angry. She got up and emptied her bottle with one big gulp. She went to the fridge and got another one. She opened it and leaned on the wall next to the window. It was dark outside by now, only the moon and the stars gave a dim light to see outside.

She continued: „No one is here because he wants to. Maybe you didn't notice but everyone in Roanapur would be dead or in prison if they would live somewhere else. You didn't know what you were getting yourself into when you decided to join us. Now you have no way back anymore."

„I know that. And I had the chance to go back before I used a gun the first time. But I decided to stay."

A soft smile came over her lips as she heard him say that. „You're maybe the only person who chose this way at a free will." She told him.

„Nah it's not really like that. I had to chose between your death and my life."

„You should have let that punk hit me." Her voice was barely heard and she seemed melancholic and sad.

„Why would you say that? Aren't you glad you're still alive?"

„Yes and no." Their eyes met and the look on her face was regretful.

„Sure I'm glad I'm not dead yet. But otherwise you wouldn't have killed someone."

He was stunned. Did she really pity the fact that he had his first homicide because of her?

She kept going. „You know I always somehow admired how you refused to use a gun. It's something I've never really seen before. You got thru all this with just your brain and talk."

„That's not true. If you weren't there I probably would have died the first night in the flag. And I killed before I even knew it myself."

„Huh what do you mean?" that confused her. He had killed before? What was he talking about?

„I talked Balalaika into murdering the head of the yakuza clan back in Japan. She wouldn't have done it but I wanted her to. I wanted to save Yukio. And again I failed."

All this lack of self esteem made her angry. „Don't you dare think it's your fault she killed herself. I told you already she had chosen her way, it had nothing to do with you."

Why was he still thinking about that dumb Japanese brat? Her anger rose: „Tell me Rock. Was I just another part of your so called hobby?"

„What? What are you talking about?" he had no idea what made her so angry. Was it something he said?

„Did you just save my life for the same reasons you wanted to save hers? Was it just taking your „Hobby" to the next level?" she almost shouted at him now.

Now it was his turn to get angry. He got up and closed the distance between them with brisk steps. „That's bullshit! Do you really think that's some kind of hobby? I just said that to win over Balalaika! And NO, I didn't save you because of the same reasons I tried to save her!" now he was shouting at her.

„What are you gonna do now Rock? Slap me again? I won't advise you to, this time you won't get away that easy." Her voice was low and dripping with venom. Her right hand twitched and he knew she was about to pull out her Cutlass.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the wall. Her eyes went wide in shock. „Get off me you asshole!" she screamed.

Now everybody would expect her to just push him off, but he was way stronger that she thought. He wasn't the weak businessman anymore. He was really in form now and to her misfortune a man too. He was really stronger than her now. Way more stronger.

She pushed and tried hard to fight him off but his grip was tight and showed no signs in loosening.

Rock: „I won't let you pull your guns. I want you to listen to me now. Even if it's maybe the first time for you to do so."

Her eyes were glaring daggers at him. She was caught between his hard body and the wall behind her. Her shoulder ached badly and she had no way out. After a little pause he started talking again.

„I know you don't want to hear this, and I never wanted to tell you while you're on this job."

„Then fuckin stop it." She spat out.

„No. Revy I know you know it already. You know how much I like you."

„Fucking stop it. I don't wanna hear that bullshit!" she screamed and again tried to fight against his hard grasp.

He pushed a little harder to stop her but that only hurt her shoulder more. She winced in pain.

„I'm sorry but I won't risk letting you go." He said softly.

„You're so fucking dead by now, you know that!" It was like holding a wild, hurt beast down. Anytime you're unwary it could escape and kill you.

She slowly stopped pushing so hard, because of her shoulder. She tried to be calm. Maybe he was stupid enough to let her go if she pretended to listen.

„Revy you know why I saved you. You know I can't live whiteout you anymore."

No she didn't want to hear it. He still didn't loosen his grip so she had no way out. Her heart was racing and she tried hard to hold her tears back. Tears of panic, pain and sadness.

He slowly leaned to her, his eyes were shadowed. „You know I will never hurt you." He whispered.

„No don't..." was all she managed to bring out. She tried to turn away, tried to somehow escape but it was useless.

He closed the little space left between them and kissed her. It was completely silent. Her body fell limp and all her rage was gone. He was gentle, so gentle to her. Something she hadn't experienced in a very long time, maybe never at all. He tried to put all his feelings into that one kiss. He wanted her to understand.

Moments passed... then „OUCH! Revy you just bit me!"

„I know, now get off me Bastard."

He felt snubbed but slowly let go of her wrists, fully aware she could grab her guns any moment. She showed no signs to do so. He took a step back and let her go. She just stood there completely motionless. Then after a few seconds her left hand slowly grabbed her right shoulder.

„I'm sorry." He looked to the ground in shame.

„Revy please say something." He was getting really nervous.

„What do you wanna hear from me?" she whispered.

„Just something, tell me you hate me or anything." He still didn't dare to move.

„I regret not killing you five years ago right now." Her voice got a little stronger but was still a whisper.

That's what he'd expected.

„But no, I don't hate you."she added.

That he didn't expect. He slowly looked up to see her face. She was looking down her bangs hiding her eyes.

„It's just not right." Her voice was normal again even thou she sounded sad.

„Don't tell me that didn't felt right." he tried hard not to sound disappointed.

He saw her hand tightening over her shoulder and she looked like she was clenching her teeth.

„You can wish and hope as much as you want, that will never happen Rock."

„Why not? Tell me one good reason why this can't work." He wanted to comfort her, he wanted to pull her into his arms. She looked so broken he could barley stand it.

„Revy? Are you crying?" he just saw a small teardrop fall from her cheek. It was very dark by now and he couldn't see her eyes.

Suddenly she pushed him aside and walked to the door.

„Revy?"

„Leave me alone." She hissed and opened the door to get out.

She slammed the door shut behind her and hurried to get in her Room. She locked the door behind her and straightly aimed for the bathroom. She tried to be quiet to not wake up Eda. She carefully closed the bathroom door and leaned her back against it, slowly sliding down to the floor. With her left hand she touched her cheek, it was wet. She really was crying. She was crying infront of Rock. That was so fuckin humiliating. First he forced her to kiss him and she couldn't do anything about it. Then he made her fuckin cry infront of him. She didn't know when she last cried. It must have been before prison, long before that. She couldn't remember anymore. What was it that made her that sad? Was it what he had said to her? Why did she have to be so fuckin sentimental. That wasn't her. She never felt that way.

„Stupid Bastard." She growled to herself.

She got up and washed her face with cold water. She had no idea how to handle this fucked up situation. How will she act tomorrow around him? Like nothing ever happened? Now she was to tired, her head was throbbing again and she had to get up early in the morning. She took some painkillers and got back into the room. She changed into her panties and tank top and got into her bed. As she layed there trying to fall asleep already she had to think about Rock. What was he thinking right now? She was sure he wasn't asleep yet. She didn't want to reflect on her temporary situation, it was all to confusing and complicated. She was after the man who killed her mother because Balalaika found out about her past. She had to save two of her men. She was stuck here with Eda and Rock. Rock had kissed her just half an hour ago and almost told her he wanted to be with her. It was just to much right now. She slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

_Room 15_

Rock was lying in his bed starring to the ceiling. That didn't went well at all. He never intended to approach her that way. He was just so angry at her former words. Did she really thought he just saved her because he couldn't stand seeing someone die? No she new very well how he was feeling even before tonight. She wasn't dumb. But why was she crying? He wanted to know what was going on inside of her. He wanted to ease her pain. He wanted her to be happy. She was pretty when she was smiling. Not that she didn't look hot as hell all the time. But when she was smiling he had to feel happy too. Her smile was contagious to him. These past days she wasn't really in a good mood most of the time. He really wanted to know what this job was about. Revy was searching for a man who had two of Balalaikas men. Revy knew him, that's why Balalaika send her. She wanted revenge for something he did to her. What did he do?

Rock couldn't find the missing link. He thought about the next day. How will she react? He couldn't even tell if she was mad at him. Shortly after he had kissed her it didn't seem so. But then suddenly she stormed out of the room slamming the door. Why?

He couldn't concentrate, he had kissed her. Somehow he felt brave and somehow it wasn't at all what he had imagined. He wanted to confess to her without any tears, without fighting. Ok, maybe a little bit of fighting. This was Revy after all. But that's just it. It was Revy. He had fallen head over heels for that crazy psycho. There was no one else for him, he was sure about that. She said that will never happen? Ok, but she never said she didn't want it to happen. She even kissed him back before she decided to bite him. A soft smile came over his lips. She bit him, that was just so Revy. Now he felt stupid for not expecting something like that. He won't give up on her that was for sure.

After some time he rolled to his side and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day...

Rock woke up at the loud noise coming from his alarm clock. He grunted and reached over to hit the mute button. It was still dark outside only a few sunbeams were coming from behind the mountains in the distance. He got up and walked unsteady into the bathroom. He was tired but he wanted to get up early today to prepare. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He holstered his gun, a Walther P99, and walked towards the door. He wanted to get a smoke outside, maybe this will wake him up a little. He stepped out of his room and leaned onto the railing. He got out his cigarettes and lit one while watching into the distance, seeing the sun rise.

„So you're up already?"

Rock jumped back and almost fell. He didn't see someone when he got out. He was frightened to death, his heart was racing.

„Revy. You almost killed me. Never do that again!" he fought to bring out his words, pressing his right hand on his chest over his heart.

She just glared at him uninterested. She was leaning against the railing, a cigarette hanging from her lips, with her hands in her pockets.

He breathed in deeply and relaxed against the railing again.

„How are you?" he asked trying to brighten the mood. He smiled softly at her.

She just ignored him turning to face the parking lot in front of them. She rested her forearms on the wood and starred into distance, watching the sun rise.

„Revy I'm sorry for what happened. I won't speak of it again if you don't want me to. Let's just forget about it." That was simply a lie, but for now he had to hold back.

She glanced at him from the side, her look was horrifying.

„It's a little too late now for that, isn't it?" her voice sounded cold and annoyed.

Rock got scared. He knew she wouldn't harm him unless he would give her a reason to do so. But he could feel a certain distance between them. He couldn't tell what it was but it felt like the days he was new to the Lagoon Company. Right in the beginning she wasn't trusting him, she was looking down on him. After some time that changed, they got along better, after their little argument about what had happened in the submarine. She was treating him like a partner and was even protecting him. When he took that bullet to save her life he could feel her opening even more to him. She was his best friend. But now she looked at him like if he wasn't worth breathing around her.

That's not what he had expected. Yeah sure, he expected her to be mad at him or threading him again swinging around her Cutlass. Maybe, he thought, she could have tried to ignore that incident completely. But that look she gave him he had not expected. She seemed disgusted and not willing to talk to him at all.

„What's wrong Rock? Did you see a ghost or something?" she spoke condescending as she stepped on the butt of her cigarette and turned to her room. She walked in and slammed the door shut.

He was starring at the point she had disappeared, not knowing what to do.

* * *

„What crawled up your ass and died?" Eda asked Revy who had just closed the door behind her.

„Shut the fuck up" was all she got as answer. Revy walked into the bathroom and again slammed the door shut.

Revy leaned onto the sink, her head hanging down. Her hands tightened around the cold ceramic and her body began shaking. She felt rage building up inside her. She was so pissed at Rock, at her own feelings, at this whole fucked up situation. She punched her fist hard into the mirror in front of her. Shards of glass and drops of blood fell down on the floor and into the sink. She looked up and saw her face in the remaining, broken glass that was still hanging in the frame. She looked terrible. A loud knock came from the door.

„Revy? What are you doing in there?" Eda called.

Revy raised her head and turned around. She sighed and opened the door.

„What the...? You know we have to pay for this? What's wrong?" Eda knew it had something to do with Rock.

Revy just walked past her and sat down on her bed. Her cell started ringing so she picked it up.

„Yah." She answered

„Yeah I know where that is." She nodded even thou the other person on the phone couldn't see her.

„One hour, ok. We will be right there." She hung up.

„We will meet up at the Gardenia Hotel in an hour. It will take us about 20 minutes to get there, I think." Revy looked at Eda.

Eda still stood next to the bathroom door, looking back at Revy. She crossed her arms over her chest with a serious expression.

Revy let out a sigh and let her head hang down. None of them said anything. After some tense seconds Eda broke the silence.

„Tell me." She demanded calm.

„What shall I tell you?" Revy played dumb. Eda didn't react, she just kept starring at Revy, waiting for a proper response. Revy realized Eda won't give up. She breathed in deeply and grabbed her head with both hands, trying to somehow control her frustration. Eda walked around her bed and sat down in front of the confused woman. She offered her a cigarette and took one for herself. She lit both of them and then waited for Revy to finally answer her.

„Yesterday he finally crossed the line. I hoped he would be to cowardly to ever make a move, that fucking asshole." She ended bitter.

„So now what? Just forget about him while we're here." Eda suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

Revy looked up at her face and then looked away.

„Don't tell me you're fucking considering to fucking give in now?"

„Of course not you bitch." Revy burst out.

„So what's the problem then?" Eda was having way to much fun, Revy noticed.

„There's no fucking problem. I'm just pissed at this fucking dipshit." Revy inhaled deeply and slowly let out a stream of grey smoke.

„Yeah sure, just keep fooling yourself." Eda grinned as she leaned back on her bed and propped herself on her elbows, half lying on the bed.

Revy was to tired to get loud again and scream at Eda, She rolled to her side and on her back, glaring at the ceiling.

„What exactly did he do?" Eda asked inquisitively, grinning like an idiot.

„He fucking tried to kiss me." Maybe it was better to feed the beast with a little information then none. Maybe she will let her have some peace then.

„What do you mean he tried? Did he or did he not?"

Revy glanced at her.

„He did." She finally answered.

Edas grin was getting vicious. „Poor Rockyboy. What did you do to him?"

Revy got nervous. She would rather take on a fight with whole Roanapur on her own, then telling Eda she did nothing but started crying like a baby.

„I fought him off and left." She simply said.

„That sounds like he tried to come at you like a hormone-driven youngster and you had to be the grown up one."

Revy didn't want to go on with that pathetic conversation.

„I'm leaving now. We gotta find that hotel. I only know more or less where it is. I don't wanna let the boss lady wait." She got up and walked to the door. Eda was still grinning but followed her. Revy walked down the stairs not waiting for her.

„Hey don't you wanna tell Rock we're leaving?" the blond yelled holding in at his door. Revy just shook her head and continued walking. „Damn that bitch is pms'ing 3 weeks a month." Eda said to herself.

„I can hear you, now swing your fat ass over here or do I have to drive myself?"

* * *

45 minutes later they pulled onto the parking lot in front of the gardenia Hotel. The captain obviously wasn't being cheap when it comes to her choice of hotels. It had a big pompous entrance. The two women got out of the car and Revy led the way to the reception. She asked where room 215 was and then they proceeded to the elevator.

„It think I'm gonna hold myself back a little from now on." Eda said kinda annoyed. Revy just nodded, she knew Balalaika and her rival didn't get along to well. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out. Revy knocked at the door. Boris was the one who opened revealing the suit where Balalaika was sitting on a huge expensive looking table. Next to her was standing none other than Rock. When the two women entered, Revy shortly glanced at him but then pretended like he wasn't there at all.

„Two Hands. Glad to see in a proper condition." Balalaika greeted her. She shortly nodded in Edas direction but didn't really gave her much attention. Eda just frowned and then crossed her arms and walked along to lean on the wall to stay in the background. Revy stepped in front of the table and said.

„Hey sis."

„I already heard from your rather unpleasant incident." The captain motioned to Rock who had a plain look an his face. Revy faltered and almost thought Rock had told her from last night. But then she remembered she got shot at and quickly regained her composure.

„Good, less explaining on my side." Revy replied stiff.

„So you surly wanna hear about the plan, right?" Balalaika smiled at her and motioned her to sit down.

„That's damn right Sis." Revy sighed and sat down in front of her. After she did, Boris stepped behind Balalaika and Rock sat down too but in safe distance.

Balalaikas eyes went to Revy then to Rock and then back to Revy. A subtle smile flew over her lips but then she spoke again: „So Mr. Chang had some information for me yesterday. Before I tell you I'll have to apologize."

Revy frowned.

„I didn't tell you his name yet because we weren't sure yet. Yesterday we finally found out."

Revy snorted . She knew there was something up with that. Why shouldn't Balalaika keep such an important information from her otherwise.

„So?" she asked impatiently.

Balalaika clapped a cigar and leaned back in her chair. „His stradgedy was to only go by the name Weasel for his business but his real name was the true cover. He owns a place here and is known as a normal gas station attendant who lives in the center of this small city. It's just a farce to allow him to move around freely as he pleases. His name is Nathan Maxwell." Balalaika obviously paused to let the new information sink in.

Revy was surprised at the name. It sounded pretty common. Strangely she didn't feel anything hearing it finally. Balalaika watched her features closely. As she came to the conclusion she wouldn't get any reaction she went on.

„Mr. Chang found out as he was trying to get information about some drug smuggle not running under the Triads or Hotel Moskwas custody. So I might wanna say we owe him for that." An amused grin spread over her face and she finally lit her cigar.

Revy just nodded. „So the plan?" she asked.

„I heard he is aware we are after him but I'm surprised he isn't trying to flee." Balalaika obviously wasn't mad at this fact.

A grim grin spread over Revys features. „I made sure of that."

Balalaika exhaled a cloud of smoke and leaned forward. She took out a map of this small town from a drawer and spread it out on the table.

„This is were he lives. We will pay him a visit this afternoon about 5 pm. The Visotoniki will make sure he has no way out." She pointed at a street called Khlong San street. Everyone got closer to take a look. Eda stepped behind Revy and even Rock leaned in but shortly peeked over to Revy before he did. She totally ignored him and looked at Balalaika again.

„I have proof that comrade Akim and comrade Milan are still alive. I'm sure he wants to use them as some kind of insurance. But we already made sure he's at home and if he would leave we have someone to tail him. So there should be no problem."

„But Sis, I thought he has his own men? I'm sure he won't be alone." Revy just wanted to mention it. It wouldn't really change anything.

„I heard you took out the majority at the warehouse?" Balalaika smiled even wider. „And most of his other men are not in the country. So this will be like a walk in the park."

Now Revy grinned too. She wouldn't mind a big ass gunfight after all the tension that had built up this last two days. It would have been a good chance to let loose and go a little crazy but this time she preferred the safer way. She wanted to make sure to get her hands on him.

They kept discussing about ways to go in and the weapons for a little longer but all in all the plan was set up. Revy Eda and a really quiet Rock then finally left the hotel to get some rest before the big showdown. They got back to their cars and Revy still did her best to ignore him completely. They drove back to the little inn and Revy was the first to get out of the car and up the stairs. She wasn't sure if Rock had waited on purpose for her to get up before him and she didn't want to think about it. As Eda caught the door almost swinging in her face behind her she yelled. „HEY! The fuck? Watch it stupid bitch." Revy fell down on her bed and again covert her eyes with her arm. Eda entered and closed the door. She propped her fists on her hips and said: „You know you two are acting like fucking 12 year olds?"

„I got him. Barely 7 hours then I'll get him for sure." She more whispered to herself then anybody else. Eda sighed and walked over to the small table and sat down. She filled up a glass of rum still standing there and relaxed in her chair. „You want some too?" She asked looking out of the window.

Revy sat up looking at her. „No." Her eyes were wide as she obviously was thinking about what is going to happen soon. She slid out of her holsters and began taking her guns apart. It's not like she had to clean them. She already did but she was just making sure everything was alright. When she shoved the mags back and then rounded a bullet in each of her guns, she was looking satisfied. Now she began to get restless. She got up and walked up and down in the small hotel room. In her head she tried to make up different scenarios and thought about what other weapons she should bring with her. She would take some grenades but hopefully not have to use them. She wanted him alive. She would wear her other belt on which she had more clip holders.

„Oh my fucking god stop it!" Eda finally snapped at her. „You're driving me fucking crazy."

To her big surprise Revy halted and turned around. Eda knew that look in her eyes but this time she almost got scared herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rocks room...

He also was checking his gun preventing it from giving him any surprises, and then got a cold one from the fridge to sit down and think.

He came to the conclusion it would be best to hold himself back. He made sure Balalaika had no problem with him coming along. He decided to pay more attention on Revy than to catch their target. With Balalaika and the Visotoniki around he would be redundant anyway. Revy would be his bigger problem. He was sure she was trying hard to hide what's going on inside of her. His job will be making sure she's alright. He knew how she could be when pissed off. He had no idea how she could be when she got really emotional. This man sure made himself some serious enemy.

* * *

4:45 outside of Nathans house.

„Two Hands, Rock, comrade Sergeant, myself and the nun will be going in. The rest off you all will join the already set up troops to guard every entrance around the building." Balalaika declared to all attendants. Revy, Eda and Rock were all sitting in a black Van together with Boris and Balalaika. The captain gave her orders via radio to her subordinates. They were ready to go in.

Revy was preparing herself mentally. She concentrate on her breathing to keep her calm. She was anticipated and wanted nothing more then just storm out and get that little Fucker. But no, she wanted to do this right here and she had to remember there was still another reason why they were all here. If she would kill him before the captain gets her information she will have another big problem afterwards.

Eda nudged her with her elbow softly. Revy snapped out off her thoughts. „You ok?" the nun asked trying to hide her concern.

Revy closed her eyes but nodded, then she spoke: „ Never felt better my whole life."

Eda grinned behind her sunglasses and took out her Glock. Like she gave the sign to start, Boris opened the door of the Van and stepped outside. He held the door open for Balalaika to excite the car followed by Revy, Eda and then Rock.

„You hungry Two Hands?" Balalaika asked viciously.

„Starving." Revy said cold and cross drew her boys.

No time for any courtesies Revy kicked in the front door and took aim at any possible enemies. The hallway was empty. She stepped in and shortly was followed by the others. It was silent and almost seemed like nobody was home.

That little fucker sure had some money. The house was huge. Inside they could tell the furniture had to be worth quite something and he even had some really expensive looking paintings hanging on his walls that looked quite familiar.

Revy hid behind the corner to the living room and listened. Nothing, so she swung around her cutlass at the ready and then suddenly a loud shot was heard. The others were still standing in the hallway so they didn't saw what happened. Rock wanted to run into the living room but Boris held him back grabbing his arm. Balalaika shook her head at him and then slowly approached the door. Before she could reach it they heard someone laughing inside the living room.

„So you finally found me huh? Rebecca darling." Everyone haltered and listened.

„Don't hide from me. Let me take better look at you darling. I already heard you grew up to a quite impressive woman." Again he laughed his disgusting bleak laugh.

„You know I'm not really into full grown women but for you I guess I can make an exception." He finished his voice turning from a cold chuckle to a serious threat as he spoke.

Balalaika swung around the corner and again shoots were heard. Boris hurried after her followed by the remaining two. As Rock halted next to Balalaika he saw the man must be hiding behind a big couch but she must have hit him. Blood was staining the right armrest of the couch and the floor beneath it. Rock looked around in fear but he quickly found Revy covering behind a huge old cupboard. Looked like she had a graze on her arm but nothing serious. He quickly thanked god for her almost inhuman and fast reflexes. He must have been waiting for her but unfortunately for him he also must have thought she would come alone. How stupid, Rock grinned. Revy stepped next to Balalaika and spoke, almost whispered: „Dead End fucker."

„Remember what I told you Two Hands?"

Balalaika asked kinda amused. „Just get it out of him and he'll be yours."

Revy quickly nodded and approached the couch. „So you want revenge little Beccy?" they heard him laugh again but this time he didn't sound so secure. Suddenly he jumped up from behind the sofa and immediately opened fire at Revy. She jumped to her right using the small table as cover and fired back at him. Everyone in the room reacted as planed before. Balalaika took cover behind the door with Boris on her side, Eda jumped to the glass door leading to the patio so he couldn't run away. Rock jumped to Revys side and wanted to help her out of the fire line but she had other plans. She just shortly remained on the floor and then quickly jumped up again running straight towards Nathan. It was a miracle none of his bullets hit her. She jumped over the couch and pinned him down. She had knocked his gun out of his hand as they hit the ground and pressed her right cutlass at his fore head.

The man slowly raised his hands in defeat and spoke: „Guess you won Beccy." His oozy grin never leaving his lips. Revy pistol wiped him across the face knocking him out.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already dark outside. Nathan was bound to a chair in the middle of his own basement. Boris had handcuffed his hands behind his back to the chair and bound his legs to the chair. The captain and Boris were standing in some corner, discussing the rescue operation which they hopefully could start soon. Eda was leaning on the wall, smoking one cigarette after another taking an eye on their captive. Revy was sitting in another corner, starring at him. Waiting for him to wake up.

Rock stood in safe distance next to her but his attention had Revy. She knew he was watching her but she never wasted any thought about it. All she could think of was what she would do if that asshole finally wakes up. The hardest part will be not killing him on accident.

„Revy?" Rock whispered trying to get her attention. He saw her head softly flinching in his direction but he also could have misstaken it. He decided to talk anyway. „Revy? What the hell is going on here? Who is this man?" He spoke softly and carefully, trying to not give her the feeling of pushing her. But Revy remained silent, she just kept starring with an almost animalistic and hate filled look.

„Revy, what...?" She cut him off with just one single glare. Rock couldn't even tell if she even recognized him at all.

Suddenly a pain filled moan resounded in the basement. All eyes shoot in the middle to Nathan, who had raised his head and tried to focus his vision. The next thing happened so fast no one saw it coming. A loud shoot was heard and Eda and Rock flinched. Revy had wasted not one second but sprung to her feet and had shoot him in the knee. His scream was bloodcurdling.

Balalaika stood up as Revy walked with brisk steps over to him. She wanted to stop her but then they heard Revy speaking.

„You will tell me now, where are the two russian men you kidnapped? If you won't tell me immediately I'll get your other knee too." Her voice was somehow empty but still cold and dangerous. It was disgusting to her to even speak to him. She wanted nothing more than just torture him, bring him unbearable pain and then end his pathetic life with her own two hands. But first she had to get the info out of him.

Balalaika came to the conclusion her help wasn't needed so she just stepped besides Revy and lit a cigar, watching what will happen from now on.

Despite his pain he managed a condescending chuckle. „You're going to kill me anyway, so why should I tell you?"

Revy smashed the butt of her gun onto his shoot knee. Rock had to look away. He wasn't used to Revy being so sadistic. The screams resounded in the cellar which made it even more terrible. After some time his screams turned into heavy breathing and he had to choke from the pain. Slowly he glared up at Revy, every sign of mocking gone.

„Let's just say I'll keep doing that till you answer me. If that isn't enough you still have a second knee." Her voice was beyond everything Rock had ever heard from her. She didn't even sound like herself anymore. He was standing behind her so he couldn't see her face but what mirrored on Nathans face was fear slowly turning into despair as he looked up at her. So he could only guess what she would look like.

Nathan managed to sit upright again, he breathed in loudly and exhaled. The air was tense and nobody said a word. Everybody was anticipating an answer.

Then he spit blood and salvia on Revys boot. Not a second later she had grabbed a small rock from the ground and had smashed it onto his knee shortly followed by his head.

He blacked out again. „Fucking asshole." Revy growled and turned around to Balalaika. One look was enough and Balalaika walked still smiling back to where Boris was standing. He held out his hand and handed her something. Balalaika walked back to Nathan as calm as ever and revealed a syringe in her right hand. She injected it into Nathans neck and pulled it out again. He immediately woke again and screamed in surprise. Balalaika turned back to Revy. „You're welcome. Please go on." She said like she had just given her a birthday present or something.

Rock looked over to Eda who was still leaning onto the wall, smoking. She was starring into the middle of the room and Rock couldn't even tell if she was watching or if she was just starring into space. Her face was blank and her body unmoving.

Revy walked over to Nathan aiming her cutlass at his left knee. „Tell me where you're hiding them." She demanded.

He glared up at her with wide eyes obviously thinking about if he should answer or not. „If I tell you you'll kill me."

„Nooooo... no no no no no no. I am going to kill you. There's no if. Like you said yourself earlier. You just can choose how long and pain full it will be." Her voice now was strangely soft but still cold as ice.

His face got even paler if that was still possible. He must have thought there could have been a way to get outta this. Rock shook his head mentally. Was this man really so dumb? Or did he simply not know with whom he was talking?

Revy grinned. „You know that was actually enough adrenalin to keep you awake for at least an hour, and we have a lot more with us. If we might run out of it, I'm sure I will find a bucket and some cold water."

Nathan was thinking. Despite the adrenalin shot he almost looked like fainting again. Balalaika must have noticed too. She waved for Boris who quickly came to her and got to his knees next to Nathan. He began to steam the blood flow on his right leg by tying off his thigh right above the wound.

Nathan began to realize that this could last longer than he had imagined. Then suddenly Balalaika spoke: „ What obligation do you have to refuse our request anyway?" Her tone was still amused as she was puffing on her cigar. Normally she would be the one scaring the shit out of her captive but this time she had Revy around to do the job. She knew she had won already so why not lean back and enjoy the show.

Looked like she had hit a nerve. Nathan was clenching his teeth and gave himself away by glaring back at Revy.

„Ooohhhh." The captain said loudly. „I see. This is all about not bowing and standing your man and all that shit. Well I have to admit this whole situation is pretty embarrassing for you, isn't it?" Revy glanced at Balalaika.

„Two Hands? Maybe you should start torturing him now." Revy just nodded and stepped forward. She suddenly pulled out a violent looking hunter knife from her belt and held it casually in front of his eyes.

„You know, we have a very competent team of medics and doctors just outside waiting for orders. When I said this could last longer then you might have thought I meant this could last days even weeks. I'm curious how long you're gonna last, wanna proof yourself?" and then she slashed the knife across his left cheek, leaving a gaping wide graze in it and blood sprayed all over him and Revys arm. Now his scream sounded muffled and more agonized because he couldn't move his mouth the right way. He huffed and grunted in pain, blood and salvia dropping from his mouth. He started shaking his head, first he was just flinching with spasms then he shook his head more violent and tried to speak.

„Gnooh.. ooh. Stooobh...!"

„Ya talking" Revy asked hard. He nodded in despair as his face was literally leaking with tears, salvia and blood. That's when Balalaika stepped in front of him all amusement gone and her look hard as steel.

He shook and trembled violently as he tried to look up at her one eye pressed close the other one only a slit open.

„Suburbsh northhhshide..." he caught out some blood. „Sheltehh onh tahh maiihhh shtreethh." Then he collapsed his eyes closed his head fell to his chest but the adrenalin didn't let him black out again completely. Only a few seconds and he began huffing again breathing heavily and grunting in agony.

„Comrade Sergeant!" Balalaika called out and Boris hurried to her side saluting. „Take him to our hideout in this part of the city and make sure he doesn't die on us. Two Hands" Revy looked at her emotionless.

„I want you to wait till tomorrow. When we made sure our comrades are safe you can have this." She motioned to the pathetic and agonized form witch was supposed to be Nathan.

„I know you're disappointed he didn't last any longer but I won't hand him over until we are done with him for sure."

Revys features didn't change but she nodded shortly. Balalaika didn't expect more from her and turned around. She took the radio station and began commanding the Visotoniki to get Nathan and then quickly formed a troop to go with her to the suburban street ta mai he had mentioned.

Rock was unsure what to do now but Eda had already stepped to Revys side and looked at her questioningly. „We're going or what?" she played it cool like always. Revy mechanically turned around and started walking towards the stairway. She glanced back over her shoulder to look at Nathans back. Her eyes still cold her face emotionless her body seemingly moving on it's own. Then she turned her head again and disappeared in the stairway. Eda looked at Rock but this time there was no such thing as sarcasm or a grin. She looked kinda worried but too a little emotionless and cold. Rock felt horrible but followed her with a nod.

When the two exited the front door Revy was already sitting in the Van her face turned away and looking outside the window. Balalaika had only brought one Van for them this time so Rock had to drive with them. Eda looked at him and motioned him to get in the car. He hesitatingly opened the door for the drivers seat and peeked inside. Revy showed no sign in reacting so he climbed into the car. Eda sat in the backseat and they were off to go. No one knew what to say right now so it stayed quiet. Rock wondered if Revy even realized she was sitting next to him or even sitting in a car. She seemed far away and not amenable. When they arrived at the inn Revy immediately got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her room. Rock remained in his seat and watched her but Eda also exited the car and stepped to his door. He opened it and stepped out too.

„You alright?" she asked him. Rock only nodded. This whole situation was so unconfterble but Eda seemed like she had built up a wall and acted like nothing special had happened. He looked at her a little concerned. She smiled a dishonest smile and patted his shoulder shortly. „Good." She said as she walked past him and followed Revy up the stairs.

* * *

The rest of the evening Rock was trying hard not to think about what he had seen in this basement. He showered very long and with very hot water he actually felt a little dizzy afterwards. When he laid down on his bed he had no idea what to do with himself. He couldn't sleep but he didn't want to stay awake either. He rolled from one side to the other countless times thinking about what actually had happened. Was this man, Nathan a pedophile? After all Rock had heard that day it was the only conclusion he came to.

You know I'm not really into full grown women but for you I guess I can make an exception.

Rock shivered. He didn't want to think about how he was connected to Revy. He just didn't want it to be true. Clarifications popped up in his train of thought. Like why someone like Nathan wasn't already dead if he really would have done something bad to her. If she would have been only a child...

No he did not want to think about it.

And her parents? If she really was just a child, where were they?

It was just to much even for Rock. And he had done such a stupid inappropriate thing just the night before. Why hadn't he listen to her and had held himself in the background? He felt remorse and shame. Again all he wanted to do was to be there for her but how? He began to realize how bad his chances really were to get to know her story now. Let alone get closer to her at all. He wasn't even sad about that at the moment he only felt sorry for Revy.

It was getting late and it was already completely dark outside. He was drifting in and out of sleep. His mind refused to shut down but his body was exhausted. He had unconscious dreams in the short phases of sleep, where Revy left. Where he couldn't find her anywhere. Where she was just there but unreachable for him. Only short pieces and pictures and then he woke up again and had her in mind only witch made him even more restless.

Somewhere in the middle of the night when he again was in the grey state between sleep and being awake he heard a quiet noise. He woke up and didn't know if he had dreamed or if he actually had heard something. Then he heard it again. The soft noise of his hotel room door closing silently. He was still to sleeptrunken to react immediately. Steps in his room? Now he was alarmed and sat up quickly only to be pressed down hard into his comforter again.

„What the...?" but he was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips pressed to his own. His eyes widened in shock and he saw a dark silhouette hovering above him and pressing him down. He broke the hard kiss and caught his breath.

„Revy?" he breathed perplex.

„Just shut up." She hissed sharply and pressed her lips to his again with force. He was still in shock but then hesitatingly lifted his hands to touch her arms witch were pinning him down. He kissed her back and slowly caught up to her pace as reality kept sinking into his mind. She softened her grip on his arm and shoulder so he was able to grab her shoulders and bring her body down to him. He was doubt full and felt like this wasn't right but he could feel the need in her. He couldn't find the courage to push her off and confront her. Her hands were desperately holding onto him and her lips slightly trembled. Her breathing was uneven but she didn't pause once in her actions in pulling him closer and kissing him with need. He knew words were useless right now so he tried to calm her with his actions. He inter wined his right hand into her hair and gently stroked her back with his right. He softly tried to slow their pace in kissing and pulled her closer.

He had wanted this for so long but all he could think about right now was to comfort her and not to brainlessly fuck her right here and now. She made his intend harder to implement then he thought. Softly he grabbed her neck and her side and spun them around. She let him and locked her arms behind his neck. Her movements became slower and less force full. When he thought about asking her what this was all about he suddenly felt her hands wandering down his chest, abdominal and to his boxers. He quickly caught her hands in his own and broke the kiss.

„Revy do you really think this is a good idea?" he whispered restrained, trying to make out her features in the dark.

„Don't act like you don't want this." She coldly whispered back. He wouldn't let himself make any more mistakes so he answered: „I do. I really do but not if you're not completely comfterbal and certain about it." She opened her mouth to speak but he kept going. „And I'm not sure if this is the right time and place." He wanted to add „and you in the right condition" but luckily held himself back.

„Shut up! Do you really think I'm one for some cheesy romance bullshit?" her voice got angry. „Here I am now. Isn't this what you wanted? Now fuck me or let it be."

Her words were harsh but he could tell she was hurt and frustrated. Maybe she was only searching for some comfort. He didn't hesitate and smashed his lips to hers again. He let go of her hands and pulled her close.

If she was just using him fine. He wouldn't push her away. If he was the only one able to make her feel just a little better he will do it. Right now this wasn't about his desire and hopes.

Her hands wandered further south and he groaned into their kiss as she found her goal. His mind slowly shut of and his instincts took over. While she worked on him he began stripping her down. He pulled her up and slid his hands under her tanktop to pull it off. For a second he cursed the fact that he couldn't see her really but his mind suddenly went blank as she stroked his already rock hard member even faster. He enjoyed it for a short time just feeling her and thinking about nothing but then he pushed her down again and pulled her hands up. He could feel her question but quickly he slid his body down and was now facing her panties. He hooked his fingers under the silky fabric and pulled them all the way down. He quickly looked up at her to see if she still was ok with it. She looked back down on him with cold hunger in her eyes. He didn't hesitate another second and licked over her slit. A muffled sigh escaped her lips as she threw her head back. He reached up his hand to spread her lips and started doing his magic. He could tell she was trying hard to muffle her moaning but wasn't doing really well at it. He now used his fingers for support and that made her give up completely. She moaned and sighed without restraint. Her hands inter wined in his dark hair and she softly pushed him closer. He was driving her wild. Suddenly her hand fisted his hair and she pulled him up.

„Don't..." She breathed heavily. He immediately understood and crawled up to meet her lips with his. He pressed his body to hers with one hand and let his other hand stroke up and down her glorious and toned body. Her skin was smoother than he had ever imagined, her warmth more soothing then he had dreamed. Her breasts were softer and even more perfect then he had already suspected. She was actually surprisingly gentle and responsive in her movements. He was totally caught up in a hazy dream kinda state. Then he felt her hand again wrapping around him and she pulled him close. He looked her in the eyes still not sure if this was the right thing to do but her look was enough to break his last resistance. He pushed inside her and could feel how tight and hot she was. She let out a deep and almost pain full sigh as she arched her back to meet him halfway. He wanted to give her time to adjust but there she showed her force full side again. She pushed against him even thou he could feel it had to hurt her. She grabbed his ass and dug her nails into his flesh witch made him jerk forward in excitement. „Revy!" He moaned and grabbed her arms. She scratched her nails over his ass, around his hips and up his stomach. His body moved on its own and he began thrusting into her in a slow but deep rhythm. He could feel her wetness and how unbelievingly tight she was not giving herself any time to get used to his invading member. He was overflowed with pleasure, her scent, her warmth. She breathed deeply, sighing and moaning with her eyes shut. Her legs wrapped around his hips witch created a new and easier angle for him to thrust into her. It became smoother with each of his thrusts and he slowly speed up.

„Harder." She demanded and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He obeyed her without a second thought. This was the most intense sex he had ever had in his life. Her catlike and demanding movements, her husky lust filled voice. He was completely drunken from her scent and the sounds she made. But in the back of his head he still could feel the despair and frustration in her actions. She ordered him while clinging to him like he was a life saving rope. Her voice was still hard and her words demanding and cold but all this stood in contrast to her loving touches. She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck, her lips softly touching his chest. Her thighs pressed him closer to her each thrust he made. Her hands couldn't decide between stroking or scratching his back.

Both of them were only concentrating on the other ones body, sounds, movements. It's not like she hadn't tried to have a sex life before. But always she had been disappointed or felt humiliated afterwards. With Rock it was a whole different experience. Never before had she given herself to someone else so willingly. She realized that she liked pleasing him too, not only do it for her own satisfaction. She listened to his moaning if he liked this or that better. She didn't want to admit it but the way his hard body felt against hers was beyond everything she'd ever felt. He was trying so hard to be gentle to her but she won't let him. She didn't want him trying to make her feel like a princess or some bullshit like that. She would never be like that. She wanted him hard and demanding. She wanted him fighting for her and make her forget everything else. She wanted to really feel him and only him.

Then she pushed him up witch made him falter for a moment but she only spun them around so that she was on top now. He looked up at her with his damn gentle and loving eyes, like she was a goddess to him. His look was hazy and he reached reached out to touch her breasts. She began grinding her hips against him with hard deep movements that made him grab her breast hard. She rocked back and forth bringing him on the edge. She was so close too she couldn't stop and even increased her speed. Suddenly he pulled her down to him his right hand pressed over her left tit, his left hand on her neck pulling her into a hot and searing kiss. They both hit their orgasm at the same time. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned out louder then ever. His hands grasping her so tight it almost hurt as she rode out the waves of her climax on him.

She collapsed on top of him panting heavily. Both were covered in sweat but couldn't care less at the moment. Now it was completely silent. None of them moved or said anything. They were just bathing in the afterglow trying to control their breathing. As it got calmer after several long moments, the reality of what had just happened hit Rock.

His first impulse was to ask her what the hell just happened, but he didn't. He already suspected what had driven her to do what they just did. He really wanted to know what would come next. Will she stay? Was she mad now? He could never really predict her actions, especially not now, after all that had happened these past few days.

The silence wasn't uncomfterbal but every second that went by she could feel she had to say something soon.

„Why don't you ask me?" she almost whispered after some long minutes. Rock felt relived she wanted to talk to him.

„I already have one or two ideas in mind." He answered smiling softly with his face turned to the ceiling. Her head rested on his chest under his chin but she didn't want to look at him. „How much do you know by now?" she wanted to know. She wasn't upset or angry, she just didn't know what to say right now.

„Not much more then what you've told me so far. I mean yah of course today was a little... well let's just say I felt like he deserved it."

It wasn't her intention to talk about that so she remained silent. He noticed that and didn't add more. He reached out his hand to grab the sheet and pulled it over them. His other arm was trapped over her back and shoulder, his fingers lightly following the lines of her tattoo. He could feel the line between the hardly raised inked skin and the area around it.

She started feeling slightly uneasy. He had one or two ideas about what was going on in her mind? Was she really so predictable? She had tried to ignore her anger and sadness. She wanted to act like it couldn't get to her but if even he had noticed how could she still deny it. She wanted to be regret full but wasn't even capable of feeling it anymore. Maybe this was a mistake but who cares? Her mind was empty, exhausted, resigned.

Rocks voice broke her thoughts. „Just one thing." He paused.

„What?" she asked distant.

„I won't try to dig deep, I won't ask you to do anything at all but please don't leave now." He said with his voice stronger now.

His words were cheesy but she felt he was being serious. She actually had just thought about fleeing from his comforting warmth, his gently touches and his most likely intention to confront her. Then she thought about his words and it made her feel better. She could put up with just staying without having to hide or opening herself. Just staying maybe was fine.

He felt her soft smile against his chest and was relived. He knew she was about to leave so he had to do something about it. He couldn't stand the possibility of leaving her alone right now. He lightly kissed her forehead and she slid down and next to him. He embraced her with both arms but left her some space, she was doing better then he had thought after all. Cuddling with Revy was maybe more dangerous then to sleep with her.

„You know I don't want to push you to anything. If this was a one time thing ok. I just want you to know that I'm here. I'll always be right next to you if you want me to. If as partners, friends or more just know you're not all alone."

As she listened to him her body stiffened slightly. She heard him but couldn't belief what she was hearing. Her chest was feeling tense and it stung in her throat. She had no idea how to react so she did something unwary and nodded.

„'Kay." She managed to press out. She never wasted any second thought about the consequences when she decided to come here tonight. She was just franticly searching for a thing to distract her, to let go and give her frustration and rage an outlet.

„Rock I'm... tired." She mumbled her face still hidden, her forehead now resting against his shoulder.

„I know." He whispered and then kissed her hair. He knew her words were double barreled.

They remained like this until he could hear her breathing going slower and deeper her body was relaxed now and he knew she had fallen asleep. He pulled away a little to look at her. Her face was showing no signs of anger or sarcasm. The both expressions she wore most of the time. She seemed peace full and looked so beautiful at it. He paid attention to every little detail, her full slightly red lips, her long dark lashes witch never needed any mascara or make up at all. Her reddish brown hair framing her face now like a wild mess. Her bronze colored perfect skin. He noticed a very small thin light scar on her left temple. He never noticed it before because you had to get really close to even see it.

He wondered what would happen tomorrow. What will Balalaika say? And what will Revy do? He couldn't even say what he thought would be best for her because he didn't know what was going on still. He could only hope and trust she won't go and hurt herself even more. She had this way of total destructiveness witch sometimes fell back to her.

Rock suspected vaguely who this Nathan guy could be by now. Maybe he was the one who paved her way of life. Maybe he took everything from her and that could also be the reason why Revy was so unstable when it comes to that guy. Normally she wouldn't even waste a second thought about someone who was supposed to be her target. This time everything was different. He must be scaring her, Rock realized finally.

He brought his hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek. Slowly he stroked his hand back and down to her neck. Her brow twitched a little and she barely audible mumbled some incoherent words but kept sleeping peacefully. Rock was tired himself and finally found some peace too this night.

* * *

OMG first lemon ever! Please be nice on me. ^^

I'm sorry for the late update but I started school again and I'm working too so I don't have that much time anymore for writing. -.-

I'm trying to correct this more and more if I have time to reread it. So if you find mistakes please feel free to tell me. It would help me a lot. :)

**Thank you VERY much for all your reviews/follows/faves!** Never thought someone would read this so thanks a lot! ^^

(I think I will end this story soon. Maybe two more chapters or so. I'm thinking about doing another story which follows this one. Let me know if I should totally do that or try something else, or stop thinking about writing ever again ((who knows?)) ^^)


End file.
